Online Chat
by Levioto Michi
Summary: Naruto is the number one dork and outcast, but he excels in all his classes. Can the school chat system change the fact that he is without friends, or will the whole school hate him forever? Who is his mysterious chatting partner? Can they become friends or will he throw Naruto away once he knows his identity? AU SasuNaru KibaShika ItaDei
1. Online Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

* * *

Naruto's POV

It sucks to suck, doesn't it? Let me explain. I, Uzumaki Naruto, suck at everything I do. The only thing I know

How to do is make instant ramen and get in trouble. Yes, I suck.

I am currently sucking at trying to make friends on an online chat. Yes, I suck so much that I try to get online friends. In reality, I don't have any friends, because as I've earlier mentioned, I suck.

I am currently on my school's online chat where everyone is anonymous. I've chatted with at least five different people and they've all ended up leaving the chat. Alright, just one more today. This is going to be the one!

**Start chat with Red-Eyed-Raven13**

**Orange-Spiral9**: Hey, what's up?

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Nm, u?

**Orange-Spiral9**: Nm, kind of bored.

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Yeah, same... So what r u doing now?

**Orange-Spiral9**: Just listening to some music. U?

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Nm, hanging out with some friends. They're annoying as fuck though. We're playing an annoying game called Truth or Dare. I'm sure you've heard of it before.

**Orange-Spiral9**: Ha ha. Yeah. What's the current truth or dare?

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: My best friend just dared the most annoying girl in the world to see what I'm doing. Gah, I just want to shoot her.

**Orange-Spiral9**: Um... Won't she see this though?

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Exactly...jfi l idipidsdks

Sorry, she decided to slap me. lol

**Orange-Spiral9**: lol, so how's school?

**Red-Ey****ed-Raven13**: lol, I almost forgot that this was a school chat. Kind of freaked out a little... Anyway, it's been good, but there's too much fucking homework though. U?

**Orange-Spiral9**: It's good. There's this one guy that I can't stand. He's such an arrogant jerk! Everything else is okay, but there is too much homework. It's like teachers forget that students have homework from other subjects too!

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Yeah, there are a lot of pricks in the school. Hey, what dare should I give my best friend? I did earn a slap because of him.

**Orange-Spiral9**: Hm... Dare him to go to some random person that he doesn't really know and ask them if they could spank his ass.

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: …... Dude, that's fucking hilarious! Omg, I just told him to do that to my older brother and he almost shit his pants. Everyone is looking at me like I'm some two-headed monster or something. Guess I'm paying for his funeral.

**Orange-Spiral9**: ha ha ha ha ha ha! I would pay a million bucks to see that. Is your brother that scary?

**Red-Eye****d-Raven13**: Uh, yeah. He's like the fucking devil on steroids! My friend is probably gonna get his ass raped. Hey gtg. My friend started screaming. Lol ttyl

**Red-Eyed-Raven13 has logged out of the chat**

Oh. My. Gosh! I actually had a conversation with someone! This kid is so fucking funny and he said ttyl! Omg, he's gonna type me again!

Smiling to myself, I hop off my bed and stretched a couple times before walking out of my orange covered room to my corridor. Walking down the hall, I wave to the many maids and butlers until I get into my extravagant kitchen. Sighing, I read the post it note on the refrigerator.

Dear Naruto,

I hope you're doing your homework, because if you're not, then I'm gonna slit your throat. Now that we're on the same page, I would like to tell you that your father and I are going on a date tonight and won't be back until tomorrow. Dinner is in the warmer and don't think about bringing anyone over because I do have cameras around the house! Love you!

From your amazing and beautiful mother!

Getting over my mini heart attack, I quickly grab a bag of bugles and a can of grape crush before sprinting back to my room to start my homework. How does she always know everything?

Shaking off my nerves, I start with my precalc homework. Alright, I don't suck at everything, its just I'm a big dork that's really clumsy and awkwardly social. I feel like I have to be good at something so I work really hard on my grades.

After doing all my homework like a good boy, I turn my computer back on to check the school's online chat room again. I almost fainted when I saw I got a new message from Red-Eyed-Raven13!

**From Red-Eyed-Raven13:**

**Hey, sorry about earlier. My friend ended up okay. 'Thankfully'... Hope to keep in contact.**

After another mini heart attack, I start another chat with my new friend. Well, I hope I can call him that.

**Start chat with Red-Eyed-Raven13:**

**Orange-Spiral9**: Hey whats up?

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Nm, just finished my homework and now really bored.

**Orange-Spiral9**: Me too! One sec, I have to get my dinner. Brb

Red-Eyed-Raven13: k

Running out of my room, I slide down my stairs' rail to the main hall and finally into my kitchen. I smile to my chef as I pass him while walking over to the warmer. He bows slightly to me before getting back to work. My mouth is practically drooling as I open the warmer to find a bowl of finely made ramen.

Quickly grabbing a pair of chopsticks, I sprint back to my room making sure not to spill any of MY ramen or keeping MY new friend waiting. Sitting comfortably back at my desk, I set my ramen down and look back at my chat.

**Orange-Spiral9**: Back! So, whatcha doing?

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: Nm, just chatting with, u?

**Orange-Spiral9**: lol, eating my favorite food in the world!

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: …... which is?

**Orange-Spiral9**: Ramen!

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: lol, dude, that stuff is so bad for you. Hope you don't eat that daily.

**Orange-Spiral9**: R u joking? Of course I do! Who cares if it's bad? It tastes so good!

**Red-Eyed-Raven13**: wow, that's really disgusting. Hey gtg, my mom is being a bitch and telling me to go to sleep. ttyl good night

**Orange-Spiral9**: night

I blush slightly as I type that last world. Shit that's so embarrassing to type. Do friends say that all the time to each other? Whatever, I probably have a new friend! Well... as long as he doesn't figure out who I am. Once he figures out who I am, I'm sure he'll not want to be my friend. Sighing, I turn off my computer and then my lights.

Settling on my bed, I drift off slowly with a smile on my lips.

At school the next day

Walking out into the aisle, I don't fight as I'm shoved out of the way so others can exit the bus before me. I sigh as I try to keep a low profile. I'd hate to get beat up again. I flinch slightly as I make eye contact with one of the worst bullies in the school, Kiba. Shit, I'm so screwed!

"Hey, who are you looking at? Loser," Kiba growls with a sly grin as he walks over to me. I look to the side as he clutches the front of my orange T-Shirt.

Glaring at him, I bite out, "Defiantly not you, you ugly bastard." I smirk at his surprised face before he grins challengingly at me. I close my eyes as his fist slams into my left cheek.

Fuck, that hurt! I wince as a little crowd starts gathering. That usually means…. I gasp slightly as Kiba drags me to one of the boy's bathrooms and throws me to the floor. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, dork. Give me your English paper and I won't hurt you anymore," Kiba offered without much choice in the matter.

"Why don't I just help you with it? I won't tell anyone if you let me tutor you. Even if you have me do your homework, you'll still fail the tests. It's not like anyone would believe me if I told them," I offer my own proposal as I look at him with confidence.

Why am I doing this? I guess it would be cool to have someone to talk to. I don't care if he still has to beat me up. I really just want to be friends with someone even if it has to be secret. It could be fake friendship for all I care. I just need someone that I can recognize as someone other than an enemy.

"Would you really do that for me after all the shit I put you through?" Kiba whispered as he looked away from me. Silence followed as I stared at him. Is he actually considering it?

"I would be happy to do it Kiba!" I smile brightly up at him as I get up from the floor and dust myself off.

"Fine, but I really need that English paper. I'm going to fail if I don't get it in. I tried doing it myself, but that book was way too hard and it's a piece of shit. Please, Naruto?" Kiba pleads as he bows to me.

Wow, I never thought this day would come. Maybe we can actually become friends. "It's alright. I actually made two different papers. I'm still conflicted with which paper to choose. You can choose either one and still get an A," I provide as I open up my backpack.

I hold out both of them and Kiba grabs one randomly. Good, that was the worse one. It was a little simpler, but it was much more organized and got the thoughts out clearer. My other paper was more complicated and would only make sense for someone like Kakashi-sensei. It went really in depth and it was much more opinion based.

"Thanks again Naruto. So, do you want to start today? We can't go to my house, so is it okay that we go to yours?" Kiba asks looking the other way with a small blush. I guess this is pretty hard for him to admit that he needs help. I guess bullying is his way to cry out for help.

Wait, someone is coming to my house? Oh my god, finally! Mother and father will be so happy! God, I hope they don't embarrass me. Oh shit, I've talked pretty bad about Kiba. Hopefully they won't get the connection.

"Sure, it's really quiet so we have any distractions. Um… I guess you probably don't want to walk with me. Here I'll write down the stop you get off. Its two stops after your original one. I always see you guys get off, so it shouldn't be a problem since all your friends get off by my stop. Well, besides Hinata, my next door neighbor. I doubt she'll tell anyone," I explain with a emotionless face. I guess we'll have to take great pains to keep this a secret.

"Yeah, I guess. I guess I'll see you later. Um…. Do you mind if I punch you again? It'd be weird if you left unscathed. Sorry, and thanks," Kiba apologizes before undercutting me and kicking me in the side.

I watch as Kiba leaves the bathroom with a frown on his face. At least he wasn't grinning like he always does. Smiling sadly, I get up and wash my face from the small amount of blood. Today will be a good day!

…..

"Class, settle down. Sorry for being late, but I got stopped by a kitten stuck in a tree. I couldn't just leave it there, so I had to find a latter. It's all good now. The kitten is safe now," Kakashi-sensei explains as he walks into the classroom. Everyone just ignored the obvious lie. "Now, get your papers on Jane Eyre out. I hope you all took time to make it good. This is fifteen percent of your grade."

I smile brightly as Kakashi goes around and takes my paper. He smiles with his eyes as he takes my paper. Kiba is right behind me and Kakashi walks straight pass him expecting Kiba not to have his homework again.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! I actually did it this time!" Kiba exclaims as he takes the five page paper out. Kiba blushes slightly as Kakashi looks at Kiba then the paper and back a Kiba.

"Students, please mark this date in the history of time! Kiba actually took time out of his busy schedule and did his paper! I'm quite astonished that you actually care about your future! I might actually cry with joy! I must be one great teacher to motivate the worst student of all time to actually do such a long paper!" Kakashi exclaims astonished with a monotone face.

The class couldn't help, but laugh at Kakashi's speech. "Come one sensei! You can't believe that Kiba actually wrote that. He probably stole it from some poor soul. Ask him a question about the paper and I bet he can't answer it. He probably hasn't even read it," some random jackass yells out with his friends snickering. He's probably one of those gangsters that doesn't care that Kiba is one of the most popular kids in the school.

"Hmm…. Fine, what did you say in the third paragraph about Jane's and Rochester's love?" Kakashi asks after he read the paper through. I jump slightly as he glances at me for a mere second. Oh god, Kiba actually didn't read it!

I've got to help him somehow. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei, I think someone knocked on the door," I interrupt quickly as Kiba sat motionless. Kakashi nods and walks over to the door. In that time, I write the paragraph over again and tear it out of my notebook.

All the students are looking at me with a confused look on their faces until I pass the paper back to Kiba. Some of them gave me surprised looks as they connected the dots. Kiba had barely enough time to read the paragraph and shove it down his pants before Kakashi came back.

"I think Rochester's love is very tyrannical towards Jane because he bosses her around a lot and he tries to shape her into someone she is not! It is clear that he loves her and she is happy, but he is damaging her. He's trying to force her into the high social class by buying her many things, but she isn't used to that and she doesn't want to be like that! Some could say that he wants the best for her, but is it really the best? He wants to contort her into someone she isn't and its damaging who she has made herself!" Kiba explains in a fast, rushed and loud tone.

That didn't sound like a lie… "He stole Naruto's paper! We all saw him write down something and give it to Kiba!" the same guy yelled out and the room got really dense.

"Is that true Naruto? Did he steal your paper?" Kakashi asked with his stare piercing through me.

"No, he's lying. I handed you my paper already. Why would I write two papers? That's ridiculous," I explain with my blue eyes staring back at him. There's no way Kiba is getting caught already. Kakashi would take my word over anyone's. He'll let it slide for sure.

"Alright, everyone get out your books. We're discussing chapter 26 and 27. I'm sure you all have something to say about them," Kakashi sighs as he collects the rest of the papers. I'll probably get my lunch money stolen by that kid. Oh well, I'll just get something from Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. :)


	2. Real Friend

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Sitting on the train, I start on my physics homework. I couldn't help notice Kiba and his group of friends only a couple of seats from me. They consisted of Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru and Hinata. There was another group that they mingled with that sat a few seats away from them and that consisted of Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and the all famous Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke really pisses me off. He's the one that made sure I had no friends since first grade. He tormented me so much when we were little kids. He became so popular that everyone imitated him and started bullying me. God, I hate him so damn much!

"Hey loser! Who works on homework on the ride back from school especially on a Friday?" Suigetsu calls out with a toothy grin. I just ignored him by starting my next question. They feed on attention so if I…

Gasping, I couldn't help, but watch as Suigetsu grabbed my booklet and tossed it behind his back. I smiled slightly as it hit Sasuke in the face. Growling, the prince stomped over with a glare that could kill. "Suigetsu! What the hell?" Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Suigetsu's shirt.

"Ha ha. Sorry dude. Didn't expect it to hit you," the water lover dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a toothy grin. Poor Suigetsu had no time to dodge the punch to the side of his head.

Sasuke just scoffs as he watched his best friends cry out of pain as he held his head. I stiffen as Sasuke looks down at me instead of listening to the white head's cries. Instead of the usual cold shoulder, Sasuke stomped his foot on the seat next to me.

"Yes Sasuke?" I question with a trembling voice. What the hell does he want? I flinch slightly as he leans in close with a glare. Taking a hold of the front of my shirt, Sasuke smelled slightly of peaches. Why did I think about that when he's so close to smashing my face?

"Don't you ever help Kiba in class like that again. We don't want to be associated with someone like you, got it?" Sasuke whispers with an ice cold tone that made me shiver in fear. I could barely nod with the small control of my body I had left. I felt like crying; I was that scared.

"No problem," I mumbled with my eyes down casted. I really don't need trouble today. I'm finally going to have someone at my house and I don't need them missing their stop from bullying me too long. It's better if I just let it go.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed as he walked away with his hands in his pocket. I don't even attempt to get my booklet that lay in front of the group of teens. It was like they were laughing at me as they ignored it and talked to each other instead. I put away the rest of my stuff and waited patiently for everyone to leave.

Sakura, Ino and Jugo are all neighbors so they all got off together at the first stop. Jugo just moved here a couple of years ago so he doesn't talk to the two girls that much, but they don't hate each other. Ino and Sakura are best friends. You never see one without the other.

At the next stop, Karin, Suigetsu, Sai and Gaara get off. Karin and Suigetsu always fight. I guess it's pretty common to see Suigetsu and Sai taking. When you're a perv, you talk to other pervs I guess. Gaara kind of just ignores all of them in favor of listening to music.

The next stop would be Kiba and Shikamaru, but Kiba is coming to my house today obviously. "Hey Kiba, you coming or not?" Shikamaru yawns as he waits for his best friend.

Glancing up slightly, I listen to what Kiba answered. Where do I stand? "I'm meeting this girl for a date. I'll catch you later, Shika," Kiba grins as he waves to the cloud watcher.

"Kiba, I didn't know you got a girlfriend," Hinata voiced the remaining people's (Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and myself) thoughts out loud as she fidgeted with her skirt.

"Oh, I asked her out today. She's real smart so we're gonna study together," Kiba gently slid that in nonchalantly. He probably would have gotten a bigger response if it was anyone other than the quietest and calm people left.

"Wow, the dumbass is actually going to study? Never thought this day would happen," Neji sneered with a grin on his lips and flipped his long brown hair.

Kiba said nothing as Neji and Sasuke got off at their stop. Sighing, I walked over to my booklet and picked it up. As I put it back into my book bag, Kiba waved me over. I hesitantly walked over as I eyed Hinata who also looked at Kiba confused.

"It's fine to sit next to me when it's just Hinata. You can keep a secret, right?" Kiba asked the Hyuuga with a small smile and got a shy nod back. "I don't have a girlfriend. Naruto is going to help me with school for now on. He was nice enough to offer this morning when I uh took his paper. Anyway, I need to get better grades or my mom is going to kill me," Kiba explained ashamed with his mean ways.

"That's good to hear Kiba. I'm glad to hear that you're trying to help yourself," Hinata smiled sincerely at me as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

…

"Holy shit! You're fucking loaded! Dude, if anyone got a sniff of this you'd be crawling with girls," Kiba joked with a toothy grin as he laughed. I just smiled and opened the big mahogany doors to my bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sure I couldn't get them with my reputation even with my money. It's not like I would anyway," I pointed out as I threw my book bag onto my orange bed.

I hope Kiba doesn't mind if I change a little. Walking to my mirror, I take off my thick framed glasses and place it on the counter. I quickly take off my school sweater and place it on a hanger neatly. Unbuttoning my shirt two buttons, I take a seat next to Kiba and open up my back pack.

"Holy shit…. You're actually hot!" Kiba exclaims with offensive surprise. He leans close to my face in confusion. "Since when did you have blue eyes? They're so awesome."

"I've always had blue eyes, idiot. Let's just get to work," I pouted as I glared at the textbook. He has bullied me for three fourths of my life; you'd think he knew what color my eyes are.

"Ah sorry. You always look down, so I doubt anyone knows what color your eyes are," Kiba whispers with a small frown as he scratches the back of his head.

Hm, I've never noticed that before. I guess it's because I don't want to make trouble. I've accepted that everyone hates me and they don't want to talk to me. I can still hope that someone will reach out to me though. If they can't even talk to me without thinking about my reputation, then they wouldn't be very good friends. I've gone eleven years without a single friend and I've made it off pretty well, but I still want a friend.

Before I could ask Kiba what he wanted to start with, an interruption barged in that looked oddly like my mother. "Naruto, how could you come home without saying hello first? Oh, who is this dear?" Mom looks at me with blinking eyes as if to look like she didn't know he was already here.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I am Inuzuka Kiba. I'm blessed to meet you," Kiba politely bows after standing up in a fast mess. Aw he's so nice. He's sure to win over my mother's heart.

"Aw you're too sweet. Kiba….. I feel like I've heard that name…. Oh…. You're Kiba?" my mother smiles forcefully while staring at me intensely.

"Ah ha, yeah. I'm helping him study. Could you bring some snacks up later, mother?" I smile with my eyes down casted. Damn, she remembers his name! Well, I guess I did talk about him a lot. My parents would always make me tell them every detail about my day after I told them about Sasuke in the first grade. It's really embarrassing, but they thankfully didn't do anything about it.

"Sure sweetie. It's nice to finally meet one of Naruto's friends. I was really worried," she smiles sadly as she walked out.

"What does she mean? Have you really not had anyone over here before?" Kiba asks with a straight face. He played with a string hanging out of his pants silently as he looked down with evident guilt.

I really didn't want to make him feel any worse, but I couldn't help my anger pouring out. "Well you guys made sure to torment me every day. I'm at the bottom of the food chain. The geeks and the burn outs are better than me. They don't even acknowledge me as a human being. People can't even look at me without feeling like they're gonna get beat up by you guys. I've been totally isolated from everyone."

"….. I'm sorry," Kiba apologizes while looking up with tears in his eyes. "I didn't realize that you actually didn't have anyone. I'm so sorry Naruto….. I understand if you don't want to….. Would you like to be friends?" Kiba asks with a single tear flowing down his tan cheek. He doesn't even wipe away his tears as the streamed down his face in large streaks.

After all these years and one conversation could change a person's view so suddenly. Why have I been suffering so long? "I'd love to Kiba, but I think it would be better if it stayed a secret. I don't want your reputation to get destroyed at the end of senior year. Just hanging out with someone would be enough for me. I shouldn't get greedy and I understand if we can only hang out once in a while. You still have your other friends," I compromise as I degraded the situation.

"What the hell? We don't have to keep it a secret! If my friends can't accept it then they're not real friends!" Kiba growls obviously hurt. We both know what would happen if our friendship was out in the open. He would lose all power, but he's probably denying everything.

"Kiba, I'm positive none of them will like you besides Hinata and Shikamaru and maybe Gaara. He doesn't seem to give a fuck about anything. Trust me; although they're all assholes, I'm sure you still like to hang out with them. They've been your friends for eleven years. Let's at least wait until after graduation. You shouldn't be so rash because of a little guilt," I rationalize as I start to get some work out. There's no time to think about spilt milk.

"We'll see," Kiba grits out obviously very mad. He'll cool down in a little. "Can we start on geometry?"

"Sure," I smile honestly as I lean over the dog lover to watch as he worked through his first problem. Dear lord, he is such a dumbass! This is going to be a long semester!

….

Sighing, I shut the huge doors Kiba leaves the vicinity. We only managed to get through geometry and chemistry for him before eight o'clock rolled around. I wave at my parent as I walked past the office they shared. I plop immediately down onto my comfortable and heavenly bed.

I sit up excited as I lunged towards my laptop. Opening it up, I grinned as I got my message from Red-Eyed-Raven13.

**Message from Red-Eyed-Raven13:**

**Hey, how was your day?**

Oh my god, he typed me first! I've got to type him back! Smiling, I open up a chat with my friend.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review and follow :)


	3. Secret Friend

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

I jump slightly as my phone buzzes to signal that I got a text. That's weird. My parents usually never text me; it's always a call. I set down my ramen, delicious and steaming with delightful taste, and reach for my orange flip phone. I blink a little as the ID says it's from Kii-chan. Oh…. Kiba.

**Message from Kii-chan:**

**How about you meet me and my friends at the ice cream shop between our houses? I'll prove to you that they'll accept our friendship! :D Please?**

Sighing I typed a reply to him that I'll be there in half an hour. Why am I doing this to myself? I know he'll just ignore me when I get there. His self conscious would not allow his reputation to be shattered with a simple hello. I should at least put on something worth looking at.

I slide on a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain and a black tank top with an orange sleeveless button up shirt over it. Biting my lip, I decided to unbutton everything besides the two middle buttons. I added black fingerless gloves and a chain necklace as a last minute decision. Leaving my fake glasses on the night stand, I walk out my door only to bump into my loyal servant, Deidara.

"Woah, where are you going in that sexy outfit? You're going to get raped if you're not careful," Deidara grins as he ruffles my hair that I spent all of 30 seconds to fix. Whatever.

"I'm going to the ice cream shop down the street. Would you like to join me?" I ask just in case Kiba chickens out. I don't want to look like a total fool.

"Ah, I wish I could, but I'm meeting Itachi for lunch. You really should meet him some time," Deidara suggests kindly with a small endearing smile.

"You can always bring your love here when you're working or even off duty. You and your boyfriend are always welcome here," I remind the hesitant blonde. He should know that it's rather dull and lonesome with not that many people in this spacious house.

Walking past my blonde servant, I slide down the wooden staircase like always. I wave to my parents as I pass their office, clean, but restricted. I breathe in the fresh air as I take in the late spring air. I stiffen slightly as I spot the big group of friends walk into the ice cream shop just two blocks away. It was easy to spot them with the assortment of color.

Taking another breath, now with more strain and nerves, I walk into the ice cream shop. I feel like I'm going to puke. I can feel all their eyes on me. I wanted to turn around and just sprint back home, but I couldn't. My feet didn't understand the danger I'm putting myself in. Instead of walking over to the group, I walk straight to the counter.

I blink slightly as I recognize Hinata behind the counter. I guess this is why they come here to have ice cream. "Um… Can I have chocolate ice cream with cookie dough?" I ask hesitantly as I look at the ice cream instead of her.

"Sure thing, Naruto. Did Kiba invite you? He's looking over here nervously," Hinata asks as she scoops the delicious brown globes of perfectness into the glorious holder of god. She finished off the lush lumps with the master of goodness, cookie dough. "It's $3.49"

"Uh, I guess. Thanks," I shrug as I handed her my credit card. I pretend to not notice her hesitation as she took it and swiped it. Walking away from Hinata, I started to walk past the group not expecting anything. Hoping that Kiba would not speak to me, I held my breath when he called out my name.

Turning around, I look to the side instead of their curious or mocking faces. "So, um where's your friends Naruto? Just coming here all by yourself?" Kiba chokes out with a frown.

I glance at him once before looking down as my throat started to tighten and tears swelling in my eyes. I knew he couldn't do it. I shouldn't get so mad and hurt. It's hard to change overnight.

"I live close by so I just felt like some ice cream. I'm actually Hinata's next door neighbor," I sigh as try to calm myself. No need to get so worked up about everything. Just pretend these are everyday people, not the people that have tormented me my whole life.

"What!? You live in that huge ass house with every expensive car imaginable and a huge ass pool? There is no way that is your house!" Ino questions suspiciously with a glare.

"It is. I've known that forever," Neji speaks up without much care as he took a bite out of his cookies n' cream ice cream.

Everyone becomes quiet, so I just start to leave as I scope some ice cream to enter my hungry mouth. I guess I can go get something to eat now. I choke in surprise as an arm wraps around my torso and pulls me back into a chair.

Kiba sits next to me and speaks after taking a deep breath, "I don't have a girlfriend. Instead, Naruto is tutoring me. I want to be his friend." Wow, that last part was brave, but totally unnecessary. We can just pretend to be teacher and student.

Sasuke looks up from his phone and just stares at us for a minute making everyone wait with breaths held. "No. He is not allowed to hang out with us. You can hang out with him without us and don't expect us to act any different with him," Sasuke explains with venom dripping in his voice. I guess he's not taking this well, but he didn't ban Kiba from their group, so that's good.

I nod understanding as I get up and turn towards Kiba, "What time are you coming over to my house today? We still have Japanese, English, History and I have a weight room if you want to practice gym if you want ha ha." I laugh slightly even with the tense situation.

"Oh, can I use your pool? Aw man, I've been dreaming of going in your pool ever since I went to Hinata's house in first grade. Dude, this is going to be awesome. Hey let's go now!" Kiba hypes up as he jumps up and starts to hurry me along excitedly. I smile a little as I catch a couple of jealous glances. I guess they also have been dreaming of my pool. It is pretty awesome.

….

I sighed in content as I relaxed in my hot tube as I watched Kiba jump into the pool making a colossal splash. "Ah, I could get used to this! Oh my god! I have to try that water slide!" Kiba almost cries as he spots the sole purpose of his desires.

It wasn't just any normal pool slide. My pool could compete with some water parks. The slide was a dark blue tunnel that twirled in upside down circles. It goes fast enough that you won't fall out of your tube, but it might give you a heart attack.

I laugh so hard when I hear a screech after the first loop. There are in total three loops, two barrels, five swirls and at the end there is whirl pool where you go in circles in a funnel shape so it slows you down. When you get to the middle, you get sucked into another tunnel where you finally go into a pool.

I also have two more water slides that are less awesome, but still awesome. The orange one has one loop and a couple twists, but it has a 20 foot drop into the deep end. The other slide is red with just a lot of twirls that would make anyone want to throw up.

I watch with a smile on my face as Kiba cheers in delight as he finally wipes out of the 2 minute long slide ride. He quickly gets over his dizzy spell and goes on that one again. I asked a new servant of the name, Hidan, to get my laptop and bring it over here. I'm not sure what to think of him. He's kind of rude, but he's very straight forward, so that's nice.

I smile happily as I log into the school chat system and received a message from Red-Eyed-Raven13.

**Hey what's up?**

**OS9:** Heyyyyy, hanging out in my hot tube, u?

**RER13:** Nm, hanging out at my friend's house. It's just a typical Saturday with the group. So what grade you in? I'm a senior.

**OS13:** Me too! That's cool. That cuts down ¾ of the people. Uh, I'm guessing you're a guy so that cuts it in half right?

**RER13:** Yeah I am. So you into any girls at school?

I blush slightly at his question. Ugh, I hope he's not some perv! I wonder if I'm going to lose this friend already.

**OS9:** Uh…. I'm gay so I don't really look at girls that way….

**RER13:** Oh that's cool, me too, but no one knows that.

**OS9:** Yeah I'm not out of the closet to anyone either. Only my parents know.

**RER13:** Aha ha, yeah I think my parents would flip a shit if I told them. My older brother already has a boyfriend so they're already pissed off. Only my older brother and my best friend know, well and now you.

**OS9:** Man that sucks. I'm an only child so there are not many expectations here, but I guess you and your brother are pretty close so that's good.

"Who are you talking to?" Kiba whispers from behind me scarring the shit out of me. My eyes widen and a blush takes over my whole body as he reads my conversation. "Oh awkward, I totally know who this is. Ah ha, I've seen him talk to you before like yesterday. That's so funny! To think he's gay? Woah!"

"Don't tell me who he is! And you better not tell him who I am! If he finds out who I am then he'll defiantly stop talking to me…" I trail off with tears hanging at the corners of my eyes. I guess it doesn't matter. Kiba's my friend so I guess it'll be okay if I lose him, but he's really cool. I don't want to lose him.

**RER13:** Yeah I guess we are. He's a monster though as I've said before. I don't know what I would do without him. It's not like I would say that out loud though.

**OS9:** Awww… You're so cute. Now I wish I had a brother!

**RER13:** Aha yeah. I don't think you could handle someone like him… You're too sweet and innocent. Anyway, let's stop talking about that guy. So, do you do any sports?

**OS9:** Aha ha, no. I mostly only study. I like playing basketball, but I don't have anyone that would like to play all that often. I'm much better at school than I am at sports or socializing.

**RER13:** You should try out for the basketball team. Tryouts are on Monday right after school in the sports center. I would be there.

**OS9:** Hmmm, maybe I will. I don't know. It could help my application if I were on a sport.

**RER13:** You should do it! Hey, I've got to go. My friends are leaving. Ttyl! Bye

**OS9:** Okay ttyl bye!

I glare slightly as Kiba laughs quietly to himself. I don't get why he thinks it's so funny. Who can it be? It must be someone well known since they haven't given their name. It would be okay if he had a common name, but he must have a name everyone knows…. Sasuke…. Why is he coming out of Hinata's house?

Ugh, the whole bastard squad is there too. They are all morons, well besides Hinata and I guess Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, why don't you come for a swim?!" Kiba yells on the top of his lungs so the far away group could hear them.

With my eyes bulging out, I scramble after the fast little puppy as he happily ran up to the group in only his bathing suit. There's not much for him to be ashamed of anyway. "Sorry dude, I don't have a bathing suit. Plus its way too much of a drag," Shikamaru yawns as he wipes sand out of his eyes.

I feel my pulse quicken as I meet Sasuke's eyes heatedly. I stare so deeply in his black orbs I feel like I'm going to be consumed in them. I hate him so much. It hurt my heart just looking at that trash. He ruined my life. He messed up my child hood so much.

The thing that pissed me off the most was that his eyes didn't have a hint of anger. Those black pools only held detachment towards me. I couldn't feel anything. It was so earth shatteringly cold that it made my bones throb with rage.

All my rage disappeared in a second as his hand suddenly struck my neck as it grabbed my collar. I choke in fear as I feel my mind hollow with terror replacing it. Panicking, I hold my breath as he pulls me close enough so he can whisper in my ear. "Stay away from my friends. You can have Kiba for now, but I will make both of your lives a living hell."

I shudder as his cold words resonated under my skin and through my core. Why does he live to make my life and everyone else's life shitty? I nod with the small amount of energy I had not to cry before he would let me go. He smirks at me in his detached way as he glares me down.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I would never leave you to swim in that amazing pool. I know how jealous you would get of me," Suigetsu laughs confusing most of the group and myself immensely. I had barely enough time to ponder over Sasuke's reaction as Sasuke turned away and Kiba dragged me back towards the pool.

Sasuke for a second had a small blush on his cheeks as snapped his eyes away from me and put his hands in his pocket. That small little habit had gone away years ago. I haven't seen him do that since the day he first picked on me. After insulting me, Sasuke walked away with a heated face of anger and hands tightly fisted in his pockets. Was he actually blushing on that day so long ago? Why would the almighty Sasuke blush after bullying me?

Why does Sasuke look at me without hate, but still picks on me every single day? What am I to you?

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review and follow this story. I have a poll on my page to vote for the next anime that I will use in my next story or one-shot so please vote.

* * *

On a much sadder note. I would like to take to dedicate today to my neighbor who died last night from suicide. She was 15 years old and a sophomore at my high school. I did not talk to her that much since she had moved here our freshman year. I wished I had talked to her if it would have made a difference. Suicide is not a joke, its real. If you know someone or are someone with suicidal thoughts, please reach out and help/get help. If you want to read more, look up RIP Dana Kingsly. You will be missed. on facebook. She was real nice and I wish she could be here on this beautiful easter day. My prayers go to her and her family.


	4. Best Friend

Dicalimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

I felt my whole core shake in sadness and guilt as I walked away from my crush that has been going on from first grade to senior year. Naruto, I am so sorry for the pain and bullshit I have caused you. I'm so glad you have found a friend in Kiba, but I'm so mad I couldn't be your friend. As if you would want to be my friend. I am your worst nightmare, your terror, Sasuke Uchiha.

I nod to all my friends in my cold way as I part with them to go to my own house. I glance weakly to my best friend, Suigetsu, the one who has always been here for me. I wish Naruto would have had a best friend like him in these harsh, lonely years. Why can't someone man up and be his friend? What is so good about me who has been an asshole his whole life? Why do people follow and cherish me when all I have been is evil?Why can't I say one nice thing that could actually brighten up someone's day?

I need to stop this bullshit and mature. I need to grow a few and just confess my fucking feeling. Stop being a high school girl at turnabout who can't ask the guy of her dreams. I'm defiantly going to be the man of the relationship, so I might as well act like a man!

I need to have the strength and courage for only thirty seconds to tell Naruto how I actually feel. I need to tell him how my thoughts have been consumed with him ever since I met him in the first grade. I need to tell him that my heart throbs with extreme pain with every insult and threat that leaves my mouth. I need to tell him that I'm sorry for letting all of this madness go on this long.

Suigetsu takes out his spare key to my house as he silently opens the front door. He says nothing as he glances at the few tears crawling down my cheeks. The few times that I've opened up to Suigetsu like this, he's been very understanding and kind. I don't get why he's so nice and nurturing towards me, when I barely give in return.

Walking to the couch, I collapse on it and stuff my quivering mouth into a soft, silk pillow. I move over so he can sit on the couch while I lay my head on his lap. His warm smile slowly but surely warms me up and calm my injured and distraught heart.

"Thanks, Suigetsu," I breathe out shakily and shortly as I brush my raven locks off of my cold skin and put an arm over my face. I spent what felt like a long time just laying there in Suigetsu's company.

I calmed almost immediately when Suigetsu started to stroke my law defying hair. When my silent gasps turned to even breathing, Suigetsu spoke the first time since I walked away from the love of my life today. "What are you going to do now that someone has finally broken that barrier around Naruto? You have to do something right for him. You can't keep pretending Naruto is all trash and no worth to you. He doesn't deserve this,"

I become completely silent as I drink my friend's words that I have heard a million times. I know that Naruto deserves better then what he's receiving! Despite my cold exterior, I hold a strong bond with those that I choose to let in. Only two people have gain my trust and respect and that is my older brother, Itachi, and my best friend, Suigetsu. I can only wish to repair my trust and respect within Naruto's heart.

"I don't know what to do Suigetsu. Every single day I plan on reaching out to Naruto only to push him away. I can't even trust myself to not hurt him anymore then he already is. I'm so fucking terrible!" I grit out in complete anger at myself as I clutch my hands into tight fists. Why am I like this? I hate who I've become. "I-I should just disappear. I don't do any good in this world. I know that everyone secretly hates me and they would all be happier without me…."

"Hey Sasuke, don't be an idiot. There are a lot of people who would weep so hard that their souls would drown and die without you. I don't know what I would do without my best friend. If you feel like you've hit rock bottom, then there's no way but up. Dude, just fight a little longer. How about you just start by not saying anything mean? You can at least control yourself and not say anything. I know you want Naruto to notice you, but he would defiantly notice you if you stop insulting him so suddenly," Suigetsu advised thoughtfully as he actually listened with the intent to give feedback.

Suigetsu's right. I need to be rational. I need to take things step by step. First, I need to stop the insults. It'll be hard to open up though, so I'll start by just totally ignoring him. Shit, that will be so hard. He is the center of my day and I take great joys in seeing him, but he needs happiness and he won't gain any with my cowardly insults.

"Thanks again. I'll try my hardest to just ignore my selfish desire to catch Naruto's attention," I show gratitude with a small rare smile. I will try so hard to make things right. I will make this senior year count.

…

Walking onto the train Monday morning with Neji at my side, I was a little disappointed that my friend, Orange-Spiral9, was not online yesterday. Oh well, I have my real friends, but it is nice not being judged because I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hope he tries out for the basketball team. I wonder if I can tell who he is… or if he figures out who I am. Nah… everyone sounds way different on text then in real life. I'll be good, but I do want to meet him soon. He's seems pretty legit.

Neji and I sit next to Hinata as we wait for our friends to join us at their respected stops. Using this time of silence and solitude, I sneak a couple of glances over to my love. He sits with one leg up on the seat as he scrolls through something on his phone which is most likely a playlist of some sort since he has headphones in. Even though he has been bullied his whole life, he can still let his guard down and look peaceful on a Monday morning.

I gush over the fact that his glasses have slid down so far that they barely hang on his cute little nose. He looks so adorable with his school sweater that is a little big on him and his messy hair that is obviously not brushed, but it still looks great. I just want to touch his hair and see if it's soft or not. I bet it's soft.

I grit my teeth as Kiba sits so loudly next to Naruto as he dragged his best friend, Shikamaru, next to him. The dog is noticeably looking for the attention that he got. All the students have already begun glancing over at the three as they talked boisterously. Why can't I be brave like Kiba? He doesn't care for the gossip and the confused looks. Instead, it looks like Kiba is challenging them to make a snide remark.

I look away from the trio in time to miss the widening eyes of the dog lover as the dots connected in his head.

…

After a very stressful day of dealing with the new commotion I was ready to play some basketball. I was already guaranteed the spot of varsity since I've been starting on varsity since my freshman year. I was captain last year so I'm going to run tryouts this year and have a little say on who gets picked this year.

I quickly scan the court to see if I can spot any noobs that could be my chat buddy… Naruto… Why is he here? Is he going to support Kiba on making the team? Wait, he has work out gear on… Is he trying out? Don't say anything, Sasuke! I'm not going to insult him. Do not, do not, do not- "Look what the dog dragged in. Kiba, why are you bringing your little pet onto the court?" I make fun as I tilted my head up into a mighty way with my hands on my hips.

I wanted to kill every single person that laughed and grinned at my terrible, mean joke. Why do you guys back up my bullshit, when I hate it so much. The thing that surprises me so much is that Kiba didn't growl like I thought he would, instead he smiles softly at me like he KNEW that I didn't mean it. It scared the crap out of me.

Putting a hand on the lovely blonde's head, Kiba spoke with a light voice, "Well, I encouraged him to try out after we played basketball all day yesterday. Won't it be great to have such a great player added to this already great team?"

I feel like my blood has frozen into crimson ice as I tried to decide if Kiba was joking with me or not. Why would he ask me such a question? Is it rhetorical? No, he's expecting me to say something really mean back, just so I can get in trouble or something. I have no idea what he's scheming, but I will not let him get the better of me. This is a chance to let Naruto know that I don't hate him also.

"It depends if he's great or not. We'll welcome anyone who has the talent," I reply curtly and without a smile, but it was a huge step for me. It wasn't mean, it just held no warmth. That comment silenced the whole court like I thought it would, but why is Kiba smiling like I just confirmed something? What is he so smug about?

I hate not being in control. As an Uchiha, I will not stand for this mockery. I will take Naruto away from this high and mighty bastard if its the last thing I do!

I blew a whistle if only to break this eerie silence. "All right wimps! We'll start by getting rid of the flab on your bones! Start running around the courts now!"

…

I was surprised with the try-outs going so well. The first day consisted more of conditioning to see how far we have to improve before the season and how far we already are. The second day is where all the fun was taken. We play so many matches, it's hard to keep score of each player and how well or not well they are doing. In those two days, we figured out who is worthy of our majestic team.

I'm so glad that my little nerd did so well. Now I've got to sit with our coach, Hatake Kakashi, and the vice Captain, Inuzuka Kiba and figure out the roster. Going through the players, we had our defiant starters like Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Sai, and obviously the two of us. Of course we need players to practice with and also to sub in and do their own damage to our opponents. Even if they're not our regular starters, they still start sometimes and of course they are still amazing; We don't have any bad players on our team. The rest of the team consists of Rock Lee, and Nara Shikamaru. We usually have ten players on varsity, so we still need to pick three players.

"How about we choose Naruto, coach? He's actually really good for choosing to try-out last minute," Kiba speaks up with a little crack laced in his voice even though he appeared confident and collected.

Kakashi just directs the question to me by looking over with a deadpan face. Okay, let's prove to myself that I can at least not ruin his life. "I don't see why not. Like you said, he really pulled himself together and matched up with the rest of the team. He would make a great addition to an already great team like you said before try-outs. As for the other two spots, I think we can leave them blank and just add two more players on the junior varsity team. I feel like we can trust the dedication of the players we already picked and go with just eight players instead of our regular ten. It'll give our JV team time to train one more year and take over the seniors place," I explain with an assertive tone and as I shuffle through some papers instead of looking at the faces of the other two in the room.

"I couldn't agree more, Sasuke," Kakashi said shortly almost if only to pick up his porno again and ignore us. Sometimes I wonder if maybe we should have a better head basketball coach.

We spend the next ten or fifteen minutes deciding the JV and fresh-soph teams. The hard part is putting up the sheet with the names on it with the people who made it and watching all the disappointed looks. Pulling away, my heart wasn't filled with hurt for those who didn't make it, but with happiness because the cute little blonde had a huge smile on his lips. I had to walk away just in case I said something stupid. That blonde just loves to mess up my head to the point where I can't even think straight.

As all the players who made the team got all the contact info and choose jerseys, the ones who got cut left with disappointment hanging above their heads. I smiled slightly as all the players talked and cheered about the long season that has just begun. I was about to leave when Kiba pulled me aside.

Looking around suspiciously, Kiba finally spoke in a confident whisper, "So, I noticed you looking at a certain blonde over there a little too intensely. I know that you really love him with the way you try to detach yourself from him. I don't know who to feel more sorry for, the bully who torments the love of his life, or the tormented little boy who knows not the reason for his pain. If you want the both of you to have peace of mind then you should hurry up and tell Naruto that you've been acting like a first grader with a crush. Telling him would be the first step in squeezing through his wall and into his heart. I would love to see you guys become friends or whatever you guys want to become, but if you don't fix this I will never forgive you, Sasuke. I will stand up to you and make sure Naruto gets the happiness he deserves."

I look at the wall that Kiba was standing in front of and into the perils of hell as it consumed me. How the hell did Inuzuka figure out what no one else figured out? He's a moron! This is the second time that the puppy has made my blood freeze over in fear and it's pissing me off! He does have a point though. I can't treat Naruto like a piece of shit and it would be a weight off my shoulders if I told him.

I nod to my best friend that I secretly admit is the only reason I haven't completely destroyed my relationship with Naruto and everyone else around me. Well, my relationships aren't swell, but they don't all hate my guts. I tsk in distaste as Suigetsu hugged me in his wet form as he came from his first swimming practice. He did that just to spite myself, though it did help lighten my mood after the confrontation with Kiba.

I have the best friend, now I just need my lover. Just you wait Naruto, I will find my chance to claim you and when I do, I promise you I will try with all my power to make you the happiest person in the world.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and please review and follow! Reviewing really does motivate me to update faster!

Heres a special thanks to all who reviewed my last three chapters:

Kattan Tieguchi(My Twin!), matsujun, Bigboy(Guest), JaylaXx, kumiko mitarashi, IWishIWasACheesecake, 1 Keyfun, Apollymi28, TKM, Raven Halley, CosignToOblivion, Bitchz-B-Trippen(Guest),wow(Guest), yuuram(Guest), Yaoilove(Guest), HowTroublesome12, tmntlover123456789, DudeYBL, clio1111, Zakura Koi, Veeta, KitsuneLuvr88, itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches, Zakudeath, Kezzie369, geli2248, Naruto7771, Ennu, saku-ann, Awesomenessknowsnobounds, AnimeFreak898, saiya-jinPan140 and all the other guests!

I really love reading all your reviews so please do continue! Thanks again!


	5. Brave Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**NOTICE: Please read chapter 4 over, because I did make a revision about 10 hours after I published it. I made it a little less OOC, but the point of last chapter was to see Sasuke's guilt. He will not always be like that. If Sasuke did not yell at everyone to start running at the beginning of tryouts, then you did not read the revision. Please read that before this chapter. Thanks and please enjoy!**

* * *

I don't even look up as Sasuke came onto the train with Neji as they sat next to Hinata. The most I hate about Monday mornings is that I have to see this bastard's face after a peaceful weekend. Well this weekend wasn't as peaceful as it usually is. He didn't even look at me which annoyed me to no end. Calm yourself Naruto. There's no need to make trouble for yourself. He's not even worth it.

I get into my zone as I scroll through my playlist and pick random songs to play. I feel myself relax as I lean over the leg that is up on the seat so I can rest my head and look at my playlist. I ignore my fake glasses as they hang dangerously low on my nose. They're annoying, but the reason I wear them is because it hides my eyes just a little more. The less eye contact there is the better.

I jump almost to the ceiling in fright as Kiba sits next to me with a huge grin as he drags Shikamaru who sits right next to him. Why are they sitting next to me and not their other friends? I don't want to put a wedge between their friends group even if it is Sasuke's fault.

I felt a little self conscious as Kiba started talking very bold and loud making other students look over at us and start whispering to each other. "You two excited for tryouts after school? It's going to be so awesome! Shika, you should have seen Naruto yesterday! He's such an amazing basketball player for not playing that often. He's going to be golden!" Kiba sputtered out in a fast, excited pace that was barely understandable.

Sometimes he's just like a little kid I swear…. Can I even say that? We've only been friends a weekend, but we are just so natural. We just have so many common traits even though we're completely different. We are so similar in our antics and actions, but we have such two different statuses. I wonder if I would have turned out popular and mean if I had become friends with Kiba, Sasuke and everyone else when we were all young.

While I was pondering over another universe, Kiba and Shikamaru who was 'asleep' observed a very jealous and interested Uchiha. Just as he turned his gaze away from us, the two widened their eyes in shock and realization. The two looked at each other with small smiles as an exchange was made between best friends.

…

Getting off the train, I started to walk towards the high school that was only a block away. I felt my palms get sweaty as students started to eye me and my two companions. Kiba had dragged the conflicted Shikamaru with him as Kiba walked right next to me. Kiba talked loudly just like he usually did as we talked about anything and everything.

"Dude, why do you where fake glasses? It kind of makes you look more like a nerd then you already do," Kiba points out with surprising logic. I feel like he's sharper then people give credit for.

I look quickly to the ground and shrug my shoulders. Kiba sighs annoyed making people cringe as the situation started to get tense. The intensity went away pretty quick though because we both just didn't give a shit about the topic. My wardrobe isn't something to fight over.

"Hey Kiba, am I tutoring you every day? It's alright for you to come to my house after school, or we can stay at the school library. Oh, you can come too Shikamaru if you want," I add on a side note as I glance towards one of the other people who excel more than I do.

"Yeah, that would be great Naruto if that's okay with you. Once I start studying and understanding the material, I'll be able to catch up with the class and take less time away from you. Oh and Shika, you should defiantly join us. It would be nice to have two smart guys helping me," Kiba expressed with a huge sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I could stop by a couple days each week to do my own homework. It's not too much of a drag since we're only one stop away. So… Why didn't you ask for my help if you were struggling that much Kiba?" the cloud lover noted with a side look to his best friend.

"Oh I don't know. Naruto offered and I know you would just say it's a drag," Kiba laughed a little too hard as he played with an arm band on his wrist. I shrugged off his weird behavior as we walked inside the school. Opening up my locker, I noticed that Shikamaru's locker was only a couple away from mine. Oh they probably go alphabetical order from your first class since we have AP Chemistry together first thing in the morning.

The two of us wave to Kiba as he makes his way to his own class. I nod to Shikamaru as he takes his seat in the back by the window where he can watch the clouds all class period. Unlike him, I have to pay real close attention during class to get good grades so I sit in the front of the class in the middle row where I can see everything.

…

I gulp the huge lump that was caught in my throat as I walked shakily onto the court. You can do this Naruto. I'm really good and I will make the team! Don't think about the 100 players that are trying out for 3 teams. I will show them that I'm not a loser and that I'm just like everyone else.

I have a mini heart attack as my eyes with Sasuke's charcoal ones. Shit, I forgot that Sasuke is the almighty captain. Do I even want to be on his team anymore? No, I will not let Sasuke ruin my chances of being on a team. I will make it!

"Look what the dog dragged in. Kiba, why are you bringing your little pet onto the court?" Sasuke sneered with an evil and demon-like aura around him that I just wanted to destroy. How dare he look down on me with his head tilted back and his hands on his hips?

I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes as his comment had the whole court laughing and sneering at me. Why do I still feel pain from the hurtful words of people I should not care for? I guess I still want them to notice and accept me for who I am.

"Well, I encouraged him to try out after we played basketball all day yesterday. Won't it be great to have such a great player added to this already great team?" Kiba huffs with a surprisingly calm and confident grin as he put his hand on my head in a comforting way that dried my tears in an instant.

Looking up at my new friend, I couldn't help the smile that stretched itself on my smooth lips. I could be happy for the rest of my life if the only friend I made was Kiba. He really is too good to me. I'm actually surprised that I have completely forgiven him for all of these torturous years of my life. This time with Kiba as made my extremely happy.

"It depends if he's great or not. We'll welcome anyone who has talent," Sasuke replies shortly with a frown almost as if he was pouting. Was that not an insult? Did Sasuke just say something directed towards me that wasn't an insult? I think I need to record this moment as a huge event in history.

I jump as Sasuke blows his whistle with an annoyed twitch in his face as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. He was defiantly not happy, but I couldn't say he was mad. Maybe it had to do with the grin on Kiba's face. It almost annoyed me. What the hell is he grinning at?

Before I could ask that dumbass, Sasuke made us start running around the courts so we could get rid of our flab or that's what Sasuke says. He probably just wants to torture us and abuse his authority.

I will knock him off his pedestal is it's the last thing I do at this damn school!

…

I feel my heart race as I sit after the second day of tryouts with my back against the gym walls with hot puffs of breath coming out of my lips. Staring at my trembling hands, I couldn't help think about every mistake that I made these past two days. I didn't make that many, but I'm sure Sasuke looked very hard for them so I can be kicked off the team. Good thing Kiba is there to put up a good argument in my name.

I feel myself tighten up in terror as Neji stalks up to me with his silky hair swishing behind him in elegance. "What are you still doing here Naruto? You should just leave and save yourself the embarrassment. There is no way a newbie would have made it even though you did put up a good fight. Even Sasuke didn't have much to say on you trying out."

I wanted to punch that grin off of this bastard's face, but I don't want to get kicked off the team before I know if I made it or not. Also, it kind of piqued my interest knowing that Sasuke didn't have a mean word to put on my tryout. What is Sasuke's deal lately? He hasn't been mean at all to me. Is he feeling his control wavering now that Kiba is standing up to him?

I was going to at least stick up for myself, but I stopped upon stopping Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi-sensei entering the courts with three papers in their hands. Kakashi put up the Fresh-Soph team, Kiba put up the JV team and Sasuke up the Varsity team. Wiping off my sweaty palms on my shorts, I walk up to the JV paper with my head twirling out of control.

I let out my held breath as I closed my eyes in defeat. I didn't make the team. I guess even Kiba couldn't go against Sasuke's authority. Why did I even try if I knew this was going to happen? I swear I'm going to kill that bastard!

I'm quickly jolted out of my despair as someone tackles me and starts swinging me around in a nauseous circle. "Oh, you must be some youthful lad if you were to make the varsity team on your first try! I am honored to make your acquaintance Naruto!" Rock Lee exclaims full of energy and youth as he smiles at me with a shine in his teeth.

I don't know if I'm glad or sad that I made the team. This could be a long season and it might prove to be worth it. I might find something that I can treasure forever.

…

I feel my eye twitch for the twentieth time that night as Kiba got another math problem completely wrong. How stupid can someone be? I know he's tired from a long week of basketball practice, but he needs to step it up!

"Naruto, can't we do our homework on Sunday? It's Friday, so can't we go out and do something fun?" Kiba whines as he lets his head fall on his half complete problem.

I guess that beats another wrong answer. "Fine, what do you propose we do?" I relent as I crack my back and stretch out my arms. I almost laugh at Kiba as he sits up quickly with sparkly eyes.

"Hm… Let's go out for some dinner or maybe to the movies? We can just walk around the town square and get something to eat shop a little and maybe see that awesome new ninja movie that just came out! We defiantly need to get you some new clothes!" Kiba grins with an evil glint. "There's no more polo's or sweatshirts. You need to get some cool looking clothes, though you did look pretty cool last Saturday. Do you have a lot of clothes like that?"

"Of course I do. I just choose not to stand out that much. I usually only wear those kind of things when I go with my butler that I treat as a friend. He's a good guy," I smile as I think of Deidara. He's at least entertaining.

"Alright, let's just go! All this studying and school shit is hurting my brain. I swear they torture me enough at school, so why should they torture us more at home with homework?" Kiba grumbles as he stretches out his exhausted limbs before grabbing his coat and sprinting out the room just as I started my explanation on why we have homework.

I swear he's actually ten years old that little knucklehead.

I smiled at my friend's antics as he ran up to this sports store with the best basketball shoes known to man on display. Kiba was practically drooling all over the glass fantasizing about those shoes. Now that I think about it, I need basketball shoes. The ones I have now are old and way to small on me.

I feel an evil smirk stretching on my lips as I walk into the store with my little puppy happily following in with his tail wagging. He pretty much exploded in extreme bliss as he raced around the store looking at everything. I went in and went straight to the basketball shoes. I looked through that new and apparently amazing new shoes looking for the coolest design.

I smiled in delight as I saw the last kind of those shoes with an orange and black swirl design. Oh my god, I have to get these! I bite my lips at the price of $220, but shrug it off since I never buy anything on my credit card. My mom usually jut comes home with the coolest clothes out there. My mom has really good fashion when it comes to teen fashion. It's kind of weird.

Purchasing the shoes in my size, I jump slightly as Kiba gasps behind me. "How dare you buy those when I had my back to you? What kind of friend are you?" Kiba cries with tears at the corners of his eyes as he eyed my bag.

"Well, just think of it as payback for all of these years, my friend," I grin at him in delight as I walk past him and out the store. He follows me reluctantly with a cute pout on his face as he grumbles silent insults towards me and my new shoes. "How about we eat at that restaurant over there? It looks pretty cheap and it looks like a teen place," I suggest with my inexperience talking as I walk over to a pretty chill place with many high schoolers relaxing at outdoor tables.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kiba yells just a second too late as I bump into a taller and more muscular male my age. I feel my throat close as I look up into those midnight black orbs filled with neither hate nor kindness. Why does Sasuke have to continuously destroy my world? What did I ever do to him?

"Hey, Naruto" the ice prince mumbles with the nod of his head as if he didn't hate me.

What the hell?

* * *

Thanks for reading and please follow and review! Reviews really do motivate me to write more! Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks again!

* * *

Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

clio1111, Zakura Koi, Ennu, darkhuntressxir, Kezzie369, xXPierceMyHeartxX, Shiroxcat, HowTroublesome12, KitsuneLuvr88, tmntlover123456789, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, Veeta, Kattan Tieguchi (My Twin! Love you :D), saiya-jinPan140, LiL Moon, DudeYBL, LoveAgronNNasir, saku-ann, Alyce DreamEater and all the other guests who reviewed. Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting my story. This chapter is for you guys :)


	6. Sexy Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke greets with coldness, but not the usual coldness I'm used to. It looks like he's struggling with something. I don't get what's happening. Why the fuck is he talking to me?

"Hey?" I offer with confusion laced into my voice as I look up into my torturer's eyes. I feel myself tense as the seconds tick by. Did he want something?

I let out a silent breath as he shifts his eyes over to Kiba. "Why didn't you come to our Friday dinner? You couldn't have forgotten. We've been going to the same place for four years now," Sasuke observed as his eyes became cold again. He obviously knew why Kiba didn't go, so why question him?

"Sasuke, I can miss the dinner once in awhile. I was hanging out with Naruto and I know he isn't welcomed so I couldn't bring him with," Kiba argued with his own cold glance. "Come on Naruto. Let's get something to eat."

I nod to the brunette as I glance back up at the raven that has made my mind a whirlpool of confusion. Why did he say hey in the first place if he was going to ignore me? I gasp as a cold hand reached out and stopped me suddenly. I look at Sasuke in surprise as he also widened his eyes in shock.

Closing his eyes as if irritated, he spoke up once he opened them up, "I need to talk to you, Naruto," he claimed as he started to drag me away from the confused crowd. What did I do wrong?

I wait in anticipation as the two of us sit on a bench far away from the group, but not far enough to not see them. I can feel all of their eyes on us. Playing with my sleeve, I couldn't help but let my heart beat quicken as the seconds go on. I stiffen immediately as Sasuke's charcoal eyes glance over at me as if sizing me up.

"What do you have in that bag?" Sasuke finally speaks confusing me to no end. Is he alright? He is acting so fucking weird. Wait, in my bag? What the hell is that?

Looking into my bag, I almost forgot what I got as I took it out because of the weird question. "Uh I got some new shoes for basketball. My old ones were really old and small," I explain as I take out my black and orange spiral basketball shoes.

"I was gonna say you needed some new ones. They looked like a piece of shit. You need to do your best if you ever want to start," the bastard scuffed as he took his piercing gaze away from me to glare at nothing in particular.

"Shut the fuck, teme! What the hell do you want? I know you didn't drag me over here to talk about basketball shoes!" I growl annoyed with this confusing bullshit. I don't know what he's gaining from this, but he should explain before I punch the crap out of him.

Pausing, Sasuke gazes over at me again with an emotion I could not identify. "…. Why have you forgiven Kiba after all these years of torture?" Sasuke asks simply. It was a great question.

I actually don't know for sure myself. "I don't fully forgive him by far, but I don't hate him. It's hard to stop such a long term habit. He was used to bully me from our childhood, so I guess it was hard for him to stop even when he matured. I really don't hate anyone that has bullied me all these years. Well, the only one I truly hate is you, teme. You're the one that started it all. You bullied me and with the more people that jumped on your bandwagon, the more left mine until I was utterly alone. It was your entire fault!" I growl with utter hatred as tears streamed down my flushed cheeks.

I hate him so fucking much I wish he would have never been in my life. I would be so much happier without that teme. I ignore the asshole as he stood up and walked away from me and towards his group of friends. Why does an asshole get so many friends? I hate this world so much.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Kiba asks as he jogs up to my bench after waving to his not so friendly friends. I guess they're getting a little angry with us.

"Yeah, hey why don't you hang out with them for the rest of the night? We've been hanging out every night for the past week. You should manage your time with your friends. I'm sure your best friend, Shikamaru, is sad that you're not hanging out with them," I utter as I quickly wipe my eyes. I can't hold him back from his friends. He needs to hang out with them if I can't intermix with them. I'm not so sure I would want to be friends with them anyway.

"Wait, do you think he misses hanging out with me? Because you know he doesn't really seem interested in hanging out with me," Kiba perks up in hope as the idea makes a smile go on his face.

Why is he all happy now? Were they in a fight or something? No, they were pretty chill when we all studied together which was pretty strange since Shikamaru usually doesn't go out of his way when he could have simply studied at his house. Why does Kiba care that much? He doesn't seem to talk about anyone else in the group… Oh my god, he has a crush on Shikamaru! No, let's not conclude to assumptions. I can cheer them on from a distance though.

"Of course he misses you. If he wasn't so interested he wouldn't have come to my house to study this whole week. He obviously misses spending time with you," I edge on as I smile at Kiba's obvious happiness. He is so adorable. I laugh to myself as Kiba races after his friends.

I guess I can give Deidara a call and see if he wants to hang out. Dialing up my blonde friend, I couldn't help but smile. I haven't hung out with him in a while. "Hey Deidara, do you want to hang out tonight?" I ask innocently as I start my way back to my house.

"H-Hey Itachi, stop it! I'm talking with Naruto. Ahhhh, Itachi-sama please would you stop it. Wait, I'll cum if you do that! No ah ha plea- ah!" Deidara moans into the phone making me blush. Oh my god! He's having sex with his boyfriend! Why the hell did he pick up?

Before I could hang up, a deep voice started talking into the phone, "Hello Naruto. Sorry if you heard anything inappropriate from my lover. It's nice finally talking with the great Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard so much about you from Deidara and my younger brother who goes to your school. Anyway, I'm Itachi," Itachi introduces himself for the first time.

I would be happy to be finally talking with Deidara's boyfriend, but it wasn't very pleasing to hear Deidara moan and groan in the background as he was pounded into the squeaking bed.

"Tell Deidara to call me later, Itachi," I sigh before hanging up and walking into my room. Lying on my bed, I want to kill myself for getting such a hard-on from listening to my best friend's moans. I'm such a pervert!

Taking out my gay porno magazine, I slide down my pants and boxers letting my cock some fresh air. I sigh uneasily as I grip my heat and start to pump it up and down in fast strokes. I swear in my mind as I forgot to lock the door. Its fine, no one was home when I walked in. Moaning, I stuff my face in my pillow to dull out my noises.

I feel my face flush as I flipped through my magazine until I got to my favorite pick. It's of a guy in his early twenties with dark black hair and piercing black eyes. His normally pale white skin was a dark red around his dick as it pounded into a younger guy with spiky bleach blonde hair. They were on a beach with the blonde getting pounded into a beach towel as the dark haired guy came inside of him. There was already tons of cum all over the blonde uke.

I just imagine that I was that blonde uke getting his ass pounded by a mysterious raven in the hot summer ambience. Fucking myself with my fingers, I could barely hang on as stars started dance across my vision as I came close to cumming. Right as I let loose of my large load onto my sheets and my hand, I moaned out Sasuke's name as a sweaty picture of him flashed in my mind.

I huff out exhausted as I lay on the bed a few minutes to let the high go down. What the hell did I just moan out? It's fine, don't panic. The guy in the picture does look a lot like him now that I think about it. Yeah, and I've got to admit Sasuke is smoking hot. You would have to be blind not to see that. That bastard has been on my mind a lot since he started to not hate my guts.

" Naruto?" Deidara calls out hesitantly from the door with a tall raven behind him with a smirk.

"DEIDARA WHAT THE HELL!" I scream as I scramble to hide myself from their leering eyes. I quickly pull up my boxers as I face the two with an extremely sanguine face. I can't believe they just stood there and watched me masturbate!

"I'm so sorry Naruto! I just couldn't move. I was so shocked," Deidara explained with an equally reddish face. "I was even more shocked you said Sasuke's name when you came."

"Oh shut up. The guy in this magazine looked kind of like him and it messed me up. Don't worry; I feel nothing but hatred towards that teme. It's the first time that ever happened," I growl as I direct them to chairs by my desk.

"Oh well just so you know, Sasuke is my younger brother," the raven spoke with a menacing grin as if he wanted to slap me silly. Wait, that's Itachi, I can tell by his voice. Oh my god, Deidara's lover is Sasuke's brother!

"Oh, well I'm sure you know how much of an asshole he is," I grumble as I take some root beers from my mini fridge and hand it to the pair. I know Itachi at least likes that, because Deidara freaked out when they first started dating since he liked his favorite nonalcoholic drink.

"I've heard some from Sasuke about you. Apparently you're very weird and nerdy, but he might be wrong. You look very sexy when you touch and fuck yourself. Even your clothing is pretty stylish," Itachi ignores my insults towards is kin and instead embarrasses me to no end.

Before I could insult him and yell at him, both of our phones went off. Oh, it's Kiba. "Hey what's up?" I ask as I tried to hear him over all the talking and arguing in the background.

"Hey, you want to come over to my house and uh play some party games with my friends and me? It's fine; I'll be here if they start harassing you. I want to show them how awesome you are," Kiba explains with a strain in his voice as the background got noisier.

"Kiba, I'm leaving if Naruto comes! I will not hang out with that loser!" Sakura screams outraged beyond belief with Ino and Neji agreeing with her.

"Don't listen to those guys Naruto. Please come! I'll text you my address," Kiba exclaims after hanging up on me. I'm defiantly not going to hang out with them!

"Of course, I'll bring Deidara also. It seems Naruto also got the invitation from Kiba, so I'll drag him along. No I haven't said anything weird about you to Naruto… Hey, Naruto did you know that Sasuke sleeps with a night light? Okay, okay. Sorry Naruto I was just joking. Okay, bye my dear brother," Itachi smiles happily as he hangs up on his little brother. They seem really close. It's kind of cute.

"Itachi, there is no way I'm going- "I stop abruptly as Itachi glares at me with a chilling aura that told me not to mess with him. Shit, those two are so much alike.

…

Walking into Kiba's house I couldn't help but see the absence of a few group members. Why am I even here? I guess its better that the ones that really hate me aren't here, but Sasuke is still here which surprises me.

"Naruto! Please sit down. We're gonna start a game. It's called 'Baby, do you love me?' It's going to be so funny! Okay, so someone is it and they have to sit in someone's lap and say 'Baby, if you love me, kiss me.' And then the other person has to say, 'I love you, baby, but I just can't kiss you!' The person who is it has to look all sexy and you can kiss the other person if they are willing enough to let you. Also, we will be putting a one minute timer on each round. Also to avoid future discomfort, we will be picking out of a hat that has names, so people won't over analyze why someone picked who. Also if you don't get a kiss from your person, you have to take a piece of clothing off," Kiba explained with detail.

Blushing, I sit on a chair in the circle between Deidara and Kiba. I fidget slightly since Sasuke is right next to Kiba. "I'll go first!" Deidara volunteers with s smile as he skips to the circle. His face becomes deathly pale before taking a deep breath and walking towards Gaara. Wow, good luck my dear friend.

Sitting on the red head's lap, Deidara half closed his eyes and dipped his lips to Gaara's ears. The blonde nipped at his ears sexily before breathing out in hot puffs, "Baby…. If you love me, please will you kiss me so hard my lips bruise? I want to taste your tongue as it ravishes my mouth. Please, Gaara!" Deidara moans as he slightly rocks his hips against Gaara's skin tight leather pants.

"I love you, baby, but I just can't kiss you," Gaara says in a monotone voice. Everyone in this room is blushing beyond belief at Deidara's display, but Gaara is shrugging it off like its normal. I almost laugh really hard as Gaara glances at Itachi smirking, before tilting Deidara's face and capturing his lips.

"Itachi, I won! Did you see that! I'm so fucking sexy," Deidara skips over to his lover and plops down in the chair between Itachi and me. Snuggling up to his boyfriend, he didn't notice the rage bubbling within Itachi.

"Why don't you do that for me?" Itachi growls out obviously jealous that Gaara got such a sexy advance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to be some dominant. I thought you liked it when you took the first move," Deidara noted before reaching up and taking Itachi's lip in a passionate kiss.

Jumping slightly, I was brought out of the scene when Gaara sat on lap with legs on either side around me. I gulp with a huge blush as Gaara breathed out so quiet that I was forced to listen closely, "Baby, if you love me so much, then please will you kiss me?" I stiffen as Gaara's hand slowly travels down from the side of my face to my chest and to my stomach.

Gulping, I barely choke out, "I love you, baby, but I just can't kiss you." If he continues this route he'll defiantly… I don't want to lose my first kiss though! Grinning as an idea popped in my mind, I dip in and kiss Gaara's cheek.

Gaara immediately gets off of me leaving a couple of disappointed faces. Oh shit, now I have to go. Walking over to the hat, I it and pick out a piece of paper. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and sorry for another cliff hanger! Anyway, please review and follow! Love all of your support! :)

* * *

Thanks for reviewing last chapter:

Kattan Tieguchi(My twin!), clio1111, Kezzie369, Ennu, darkhuntressxir, Zakudeath, LoveAgronNNasir, HowTroublesome12, Jaa-Ne, tmntlover123456789, Kitsumeluvr88, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, saku-ann, kagura77, Alyce DreamEater, kinno21, zakky492, saiya-jinPan140, ainman8755, Veeta, and IWichIWasACheesecake.

I will also start messaging back to your reviews, so I will answer any questions I can without spoiling and also, please feel free to give any suggestions! Love you guys!


	7. Impossible Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

I hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

Reaching into the hat, I didn't know who to hope for. Everyone here would be bad. I don't want to kiss anyone here. I can't give up my first kiss before going on a date! With tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't help but feel an impending doom come over me. Why does it have to be Itachi? I'm so screwed!

Walking over to the older Uchiha, I could feel many eyes of pity on my back. "Excuse me, Itachi. Can you stop making out with Deidara? I picked you," I interrupted awkwardly as I stood with my hands covering my face. This is so embarrassing! With a pop, they disconnected their lips to glance over at me. They both grinned and started making out again.

My face reddened even more as I watched Itachi thoroughly ravish his blonde uke's cavern with his moist appendage. By the time they were done making a fool out of me, I felt quite violated. How could they do that right in front of me? I feel so blemished!

Shaking off the shock and terror of watching that scene, I sit on Itachi's lap with a tremble going through my whole body. I can't do this! Closing my eyes, I forget how to breathe as my blush consumes me.

I break out of my panic with a squeak as Itachi slides his hand up my arm to my neck to my cheek and finally to the back of my head where it tangles into my daisy colored locks. "Don't you have to say something, Naruto? The timer won't start unless you say your line," Itachi explains in a deep whisper leaving a mysterious aura around him. I shiver in pleasure as his voice portrays a deep icy tone.

Ugh he is so my type! Too bad Deidara has him. Stop, I can't think like that! He is Sasuke's brother! That would just be so fucking wrong! Anyway, I have to say something. "B-Baby, i-if you l-love me, k-kiss me," I manage out with a terrible crack in my voice making sure everyone knew that I was extremely nervous.

"Baby, I love you, but I just can't kiss you. Come on, baby, you've got to work harder if you want me to kiss you," Itachi encourages with a grin so evil that Satan would be scared. I raise a wavering hand to Itachi's face and tuck a loose strand of his dark hair behind his ear. I don't take notice of Hinata's and Karin's nosebleeds or the jealous blonde next to us.

Dipping my head to Itachi's ear, I plea with a shaky quiet voice, "Itachi, please just kiss me on the cheek. I'll do anything you ask of." By the end, I have tears at the corners of my eyes as all the dark possibilities run through my head. He could do so much with my promise, but I just can't give up my precious first kiss like that.

I tense up as the seconds seem to last for hours. Why is he hesitating so much? I feel a murderous aura behind me and couldn't fathom why I felt like that. It must be my imagination.

"Hm… I guess if you would do a threesome with Deidara and me. I could pound my dick into your ass so hard you'd scream loud enough that Deidara would have to shove his cock in your small mouth to cover your pleas, moans and groans. I would cum deep in your warmth so hard you would be filled to the brim. We could double penetrate your hole so it would tear wide open making you scream and beg us for more, you little slut. We would make sure you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks after because you begged on your knees for more after a whole night in our company. You wouldn't be able to have enough of us," Itachi whispers huskily for me and Deidara to hear as he rubbed circles on my waist under my shirt.

To say that Deidara and I got a hard on would be the understatement of the year. I couldn't even retort to that for my shock would not ware off. Even if I did want to say something I couldn't since the timer went off signaling my defeat.

Jumping off that monster I went running to Kiba and jumped in his arms crying. "Kiba please don't make me do another round of that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" I plea as I look up at him with the best puppy eyes I could muster up. Please I can't do that again!

I felt my hope rise as Kiba's eyebrows furrow with concern, but he looked away just as he looked like he was going to say something. "Sorry, I can't. Itachi, choose a piece of clothing for Naruto to take off," Kiba grinned as he flipped me off of him so I landed on my butt. That bastard! He'll defiantly pay for this!

"Hm… Take off your shirt Naruto. I want to see that tan skin of yours," Itachi answers with an evil tone as he checks me out. He's such a perv! He must have a fetish for blondes or something. I was unaware that another raven in the room also had a fetish for blondes.

Taking off my simple graphic t-shirt, I went over to the hat again and picked my next person very mad, but also sad. I feel like they're all just trying to make a fool of me. Why the fuck am I even doing this? They probably just do this to make fun of me. Has Kiba been tricking me this whole time? No, I've got to trust him.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I look at the slip of paper. I got stupid Suigetsu! I must have the worst luck in the world! Walking over to the white haired teen, I couldn't help, but feel the tears burn at my sea blue eyes. I get comfortable on his lap, just realizing I still had a semi-hard erection. Oh shit, he totally noticed!

"Oh? Did Itachi say something to make you hard? I didn't know you were gay?" Suigetsu trailed off as if asking that were true. Shit, I hate my life.

Instead of answering his intruding question, I continue on with the game, "B-Baby, if you love me, k-kiss me." God, it's still so terrifying saying that.

I stiffen as Suigetsu brings me close to him so my hard length would rub against his stomach. One hand went on my bare chest and rubbed over my nipple periodically. I feel my face start to burn as his face comes only inches from mine. Making my glasses fog from his hot breath, Suigetsu giggled as he took off my glasses and threw them behind him. "Oh such pretty blue eyes. I've never noticed them before. I love you, baby, but I just can't kiss you… even though you're tempting me so much with your lewd body."

A massive shiver runs through my body as he ravishes my bare chest with his royal purple eyes. I could feel myself harden even more as his hands barely and gently ghosted over my skin. I nearly kept in a shattering moan as I took a hold of Suigetsu's hand and start licking his fingers in my own lust and desire to end this game. I smirk as I noticed an immediate reaction in his pants and on his cheeks.

I growl in frustration as the timer went off signaling the end of the round. I will defiantly get the next one! Getting off the aroused swimmer, I wait for him to tell me what to take off. Please not my pants!

"I already took off your glasses so I'll count that," Suigetsu relented with mercy as he smirked at my disheveled, but also determined appearance.

Marching to the hat, I picked out a name quickly. Hm…. I guess Hinata isn't so bad. I'm gay, so it wouldn't matter is she kissed me on the cheek. Turning to her, I was shocked how red and how rapidly she got as I walked over to her. I blinked in disbelief as she fainted off her chair. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Naruto, you lose. It was an evident no, so take off your socks. That's probably what she would have picked," Kiba explained with an apparent giggle in his voice. That bastard! I walk hesitantly to the hat as Jugo dragged the Hyuuga to a nearby couch to rest. What was her deal? Before picking a new name, I take off my socks. That was a wasted turn. Wanting to kill the heavens, I start walking to my new friend, Kiba.

Kiba blushes in an awkward way as I settled in his lap. This is the worst! "Uh baby, if you love me, kiss me," I cough out as my determination quickly went away. My face went a hundred shades of red as Kiba shifted and accidently rubbed against my hard on making me moan quietly, but noticeably to the people around us which only included Shikamaru and my empty chair.

Wow, this is awkward! "I love you baby, but I just can't kiss you. Sorry dude, you'd have better luck with someone else. I already have someone I've liked for a really long time," Kiba explained with a sheepish grin as he glance quick enough to Shikamaru I almost thought I didn't see it, but my eyes don't lie.

Smiling, I got off of him and admitted defeat. Shit, I only have my pants and boxers left. I take off my pants without Kiba having to say anything making a lot of people giggle. I had dancing orange penguins with top hats and canes on black boxers. I never said my mom was good at picking out underwear.

Going to the hat, I prayed for a good person. Looking around the circle, I couldn't find anyone that would be easy. The only people left were Karin, Jugo, Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke since Neji, Sakura and Ino were missing. Shit, the only hope would be Shikamaru and well I'm sure Sai would make out with anything with two legs. I hope I don't get him.

~Shikamaru POV~

It was almost comical to watch Sasuke grit his teeth and fist his hands every time Itachi, Suigetsu or Kiba laid a hand on Naruto. He was probably seeing red by the time Naruto took his pants off. I only wished that Naruto would find Sasuke's slip of paper before he killed someone. His jealousy is so apparent, it should be a crime.

The only thing that pissed me off was Kiba's response. Who the hell does Kiba like? I've been nothing, but be a good friend to him all these years. He probably likes Hinata. She's really pretty and it would only be logical for Kiba to go after her. They've always been pretty close to each other since childhood. Thank god Hinata has a crush on Naruto or I would never have a chance with Kiba... I should really give up this false dream. He obviously doesn't need me, if he would choose to get help from Naruto, whom he hated for years, then me who he has been best friend with for years.

I honestly don't even know what to think anymore. You're a piece of a puzzle that just doesn't fit anywhere in my puzzle. I'm going to have to throw you out or force you in. I really just want to kiss you so you would forget all about that person you like. I want to control and own you Kiba and I will not let anyone steal you away from me.

You will become a part of my puzzle, even if I have to make you realize that you do fit. I know you fit, so please become a part of me. I love you, Kiba.

~Naruto POV~

Taking the white slip out, I was right about not getting Sai, but I got someone one million times worse. Why do I have to get Sasuke Uchiha as my last chance? That deflated my hard on so quickly it was almost painful. Ah ha.

What did I do in my past life to get this shitty one? I don't even have to do this bullshit… wait, I could defiantly make Sasuke flustered though! He wouldn't know what hit him! Do I really want to do that though?

Going through my internal battle, I did nothing as Sasuke grabbed the slip of paper with his name on it. "Dobe, if you picked my name you should have just come over to me instead of looking like a dumbass," Sasuke grunted as he made his way to his chair obviously in a foul mood. Geez, display your obvious distaste more why don't you?

Okay, Naruto. I got this. Even though he is the most repulsive human being, if I can call him that, on this planet, I have to win if it's the last thing I do! Plopping my sweat ass on his lap, I glare challenging at him. "Baby, if you hate me, kiss me," I growl with clear cut hate as I look into those dark deep globes of pure darkness. I almost feel like those eyes darkened even more when I said my harsh words, but that's just my eyes playing tricks on me. They can't always be right.

The dark prince pauses for a second as he chooses his words. "I l-love you baby, but I just can't kiss you," Sasuke whispers with a small growl in his voice. It would have been sexy if it came out of someone other than him, but it was Sasuke. Why is my face warm? That was so intense. No, I must be reading the situation wrong. Dismissing his word choice, I run my fingers softly over his pale arms giving him goose bumps.

I feel my heart explode in terror as Sasuke nonchalantly started kissing my chest. My cheeks flare up like fireworks as he delicately and attentively licked my right nipple. Biting my lip harsh enough to draw blood, I tremble as my hard on quickly stands up in disgrace and betrayal.

I let out a breathy moan as I tilt my head up and away from Sasuke's kisses that have traveled up my neck to my defined jaw line. What the hell is he doing? I jump in surprise and pleasure as Sasuke cups my erection and kisses the corner of my mouth as I tremble in shock.

"That's enough, teme!" I scream so angry the whole neighborhood shook. I quickly jumped off of him and wound up my fist. He didn't even have enough time to see my fist as it connected with the side of his mouth. "How do you like that little fucking kiss to the side of the mouth Sasuke?! What the hell were you thinking?" I yell with blinding rage. How dare he try to steal my first kiss?! Wait, just clam down Naruto. He doesn't know I've never had my first kiss.

"Well, I wanted to steal your first kiss. It's pretty obvious you haven't dated anyone. Like anyone has gotten close enough to you to kiss you. Not like they would want to, dobe," Sasuke smirks as he struggled up while wiping away the blood.

Just hearing those words made my blood boil with so much hate and anger. I actually wanted him to go to hell and burn for eternity. He only deserves that. With my eyes going red with abomination, I charged the younger Uchiha and talked him to the ground.

I quickly punch him square in the jaw making stars dance in his vision. "I am fucking sick of your torment. I will not take your bullshit any further!" I growl in an animalistic way as I wound up for my next punch. Before I could deliver the next blow, I was upturned and pinned to the ground. The shock didn't let me register the blow received to my temple until it connected. Damn, that hurt!

He was able to deal one more blow before Itachi and Suigetsu lifted him off of me. Glaring at him, I charged him as he was struggling to get free from his restraints. I feel a second of gratification as he falls harshly on the ground. I growl and glare so intensely at the fallen raven as Deidara and Kiba restrains me with Shikamaru between us to deflect any other surprise attacks.

"Go to hell Sasuke! I hate you so fucking much! I wish everyone else could see how much of an asshole you are! I'll never forgive you for these 11 years of pure torture! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I scream in a tantrum waking up the whole house including the fainted Hinata.

Breaking free from my two best friends, I quickly dress myself and run out the door passing a shocked Mrs. Inuzuka, her daughter and a visiting Mrs. Uchiha. Well Sasuke has some explaining to do I think bitterly as I run into the crisp night air. I hate Sasuke so much it hurts to even think about him. I wish he would parish!

~Sasuke POV~

Sitting with many shocked people around me did not help my bitter mood nor did the fact that my mother walked through the front door obviously hearing Naruto's outburst. I look down at my slightly bloody hands with dark and dead eyes as my Mrs. Inuzuka shoed everyone, but Itachi, Deidara, Suigetsu and Kiba.

My mother gently walked over to me and crouched with a soothing smile. "I thought you said you liked this Naruto boy. I remember you coming to me in the first grade and declaring you would marry this blonde-haired blue-eyed boy. Why is he spewing this hate on you?" Mother asked innocently with concern deep in her being.

Instead of answering and spilling everything to her, I looked away from her. That day she was talking about was the first day of first grade. The second day of first grade was the day I talked and ruined everything with Naruto. I couldn't bring myself to ever talk about Naruto to my mother again. I feel like I've failed to keep a promise to her and Naruto.

Standing up with a strong tremble in my whole being, I staggered away from my caring mother and to the staircase where I stopped. "I'm sorry mother. I'm such a failure. I've been nothing but cruel to the person I love the most…. Itachi, Suigetsu, Deidara, Kiba…. I need to talk to you," I trail off as I walk up the stairs to the cold and lonely room awaiting the my conspirators' who will help me achieve my dear blonde's heart as a single tear fell down my pale skin.

Naruto, I swear I will be better to you. Even if you hate me for eternity, I will try my best to make you happy. Please, don't lose hope in me. I can change, I swear.

I can even settle as being just a friend if I can be by you side.

* * *

So yeah, I hope you like this chapter. I was so happy getting all your reviews that I just had to make the next chapter. Don't expect me to make them this fast all the time though lol. Anyway, please follow and review! As you can see reviews make me happy!

* * *

Special thanks to my new Bets _**Kezzie369**_!

Thanks to those who review last chapter:

saiya-jinPan140, Jaa-ne, Naruto7771, Kezzie369 (My new Beta!), kagura77, Veeta, xXPierceMyHeartxX, nekokiki(Guest), clio1111, midnight-black-wolf14, LiL Moon, Darkhuntressxir, ainman8755, Ennu, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Me(Guest), LoveAgronNNasir, Shiroxcat, shadowpen55, tmntlover123456789, Kitsuneluvr88, zakky492, saku-ann, Biku-sensei-sez-meow, omnomnom13, IWishIWasACheesecake, Yami Mizuna and cullenwhitlockhottie01.

I will try to reply to your reviews if you have any questions like last time. Hope you liked it! Until next time! :)


	8. Crush Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Note:** I was going to have this chapter out last night, but I was tired so yeah. I only got up to half the chat scene :/ Oh well, I hope you like it :)

* * *

I couldn't even look at the four other males in the room. I was so angry at their mockery of me tonight. They openly played and toyed with my feelings for Naruto! How dare they touch Naruto when I can only dream of touching his sun-kissed skin? How dare they speak sweet nothings to him when I can barely say hello to him? How dare they mock me with their sudden kindness towards him when I tortured him for more than a decade? How can they do what I fantasize about every single night?

I turn sharply to my four companions with a glare that should have made them explode with the sudden terror, but of course they did not with my distaste. Oh, they so deserve such a fate or worse for touching my Naruto. I couldn't even express my anger towards them.

Even through all my anger, I felt hurt and betrayal. I felt they had made a fool of me and my feelings. They had all known my true feelings toward Naruto, yet they torture me with the things I could not do myself.

I was very brave today, but all my effort went to waste when I crossed the line. I could barely contain myself after the first taste of his skin. It was so addicting! How could they hold themselves back from kissing my sweet Naruto? He was adorable beyond belief, but he still hates me.

I don't even know what to do to court him as my boyfriend. What could I do to change these eleven years of mistakes? It would almost be impossible, but I'm sure my love is strong enough to withstand the sure heart break that will follow my advance.

I can only hope that he will accept my feelings at the end. All he needs to acknowledge is that my feelings are real and that I am truly sorry. I would be a fool if I thought I could make the great angel, Naruto, my boyfriend. Not even in a parallel universe could that happen. I would always manage to mess that up somehow.

Letting my glare down, I started speaking to my closest friends and family, "I need your help. Even though you have danced all over my feelings for Naruto, I have to ask your help. I'm at a loss on how to advance. Naruto is my sunshine and I've been covering him up way too long."

I felt my cheeks burn with an unusual heat as my big words echoed in the room. It's so hard for me to ask for someone else's help. It unnerves me to no end to ask a favor, but I'm at my limit. I need to fix this for myself and Naruto. I need some happiness and I will only gain it once this burden is lifted off my soul.

Out of all the shocked faces, I could see Itachi smile genuinely. I feel myself breathe in the pride that came with making my brother proud. These moments have got to be my happiest.

"Well, Sasuke. I don't think there is a right or wrong way in advancing Naruto. I think you were doing pretty well until tonight. You probably freaked him out, since all he knows is the mean Sasuke. He doesn't know the passionate, sexy, kind, thoughtful, smart, possessive, or gentle side of you. You need to show him each side slowly, so he can process all that is given to him. Once he sees your good traits as well, then maybe he can open up to you," Suigetsu advised with great precision.

Maybe, just maybe I can do this. I at least have Itachi's and Suigetsu's vote. Kiba has been my friend for years, but he is quickly slipping my through my fingers and making his way to Naruto. It only shows that people would ditch me if they were to give Naruto a small chance instead of joining me because of my power and wealth.

"Dude, just be nicer to him. It's real simple. I'm sure he would understand if you said sorry. He was pretty quick to help me when I needed it. I think all he needs is a friend right now," Kiba shrugged insensitively.

"Are you fucking joking me? Unlike you, he hates me deep down to the core! When I pulled him aside in the town square, I asked him why he had forgiven you so willingly. He told me he hasn't forgiven you completely, but he understands why you couldn't stop after growing up. He understood that it was hard to stop something that has become routine almost. Even though he understands that, he still hates me for starting all this bullshit. I don't think he had a doubt in his mind that he would never forgive me. It would not be so simple if I were to say sorry!" I growl with so much anger I had to punch a pillow on the bed instead of Kiba's face.

I felt guilty for my outburst, since I knew I was just taking my frustration out on my friend, but I at least knew he was sorry for his words when he swallowed with a tight thickness in his throat. He shifted uncomfortable not able to say anything to retort or defend himself.

"Look, I've known Naruto from when he was a child and up until now. He has been really strong, but I know he would crumple if anyone started to show concern for him. He's actually a big baby under that tough exterior and all he needs right now is to live without the stress of getting bullied. Naruto doesn't have the hate in him to hate you forever. I'm sure he will forgive you someday, if you stop now. It's easy for him to see the kindness in people, but I think it would be hard for you to gain that insight of his now since you've only showed your one bad side," Deidara explained with a fond smile on his lips as he thought about all the memories he had of Naruto.

It almost made me jealous with how close they've gotten to Naruto. I want that so bad! "Alright, I understand. Thanks for cooling me down guys. I guess I'm just impatient now that I've started changing my behavior towards him. I want him to be in my arms, but in reality it's only been a week since things started to change for him…. Thanks for being his friend, Kiba," I manage to choke out. It's also pretty hard to say thank you….. There are a lot of things that are hard for me to express. I feel like Sai all of a sudden. I guess, it's just I'm stubborn and he just actually doesn't know how to express it.

"Oh shut it man! You're going to make me cry if you say something like that! You stupid fuck," Kiba laughs as he messes up my hair. If it was any other time I would have glared at him, but I just didn't want to ruin this moment. Kiba blushing on the urge of tears is not a common sight and I want to soak it in. I haven't been this close with him in a long time.

"Sasuke, just remember to still be yourself. If you want to date Naruto, he has to accept your bad side as well. You shouldn't have to make a 180 to be loved. You can make an effort for Naruto, but don't change who you are," Itachi noted with a stern look breaking the good atmosphere.

"Wise words from Itachi Uchiha everyone," Deidara joked making everyone laugh as Itachi tackled the blonde jokester with a small smile dancing on his lips as he kissed Deidara's cheek in a very loving way.

I look fondly at the couple only hoping that my blonde and I could be like that at their age. I could feel my heart swell in happiness as the picture of a happy future crossed through my mind. I can do this if I really want it to happen. I'm Sasuke Uchiha damn it and I will get my damn blonde if I want him.

~Naruto POV~

I sit angrily at my desk stuffing my face with ramen. I set the eighth bowl of ramen to the side as I finish my ninth and last bowl of ramen. I wanted to just smash all of those empty bowls on the ground hoping that the emptiness in my heart would just go away.

Has Kiba been pretending to be my friend just so he can mock me at this party? He did nothing as all those guys molested and violated me! Well, Kiba didn't do anything to me, but being a bystander is just as bad! I almost hate bystanders as much as the bullies. If they can watch and laugh then they can speak up as well.

Gritting my teeth in rage I took out my English homework and started reading our new book, Macbeth. The language of Shakespeare almost calmed me down immediately as I immersed myself in it. The clever diction and metaphors that he uses, the interesting plot twists and tragedies are just so amazing. I can only dream to be an icon such as him.

Once I was calmed down, I put my book away after reading three scenes ahead of the class. I grab my laptop and settle nicely on my orange bed. I freeze as if shocked. Shit, I haven't talked to my online friend in a couple of days! I quickly login and an instant smile is brought to my face when his username pops up saying he's online.

**Start Chat with Red-Eyed-Raven13:**

**OS9: **Hey! How was your week? Anything exciting?

**RER13:** Hmm…. I guess so. I finally said hello to my crush. 0/0

**OS9:** OMG that's so cute! Are you going to go after him?

**RER13:** Yeah, but I think it's going to be hard. I don't think he likes me all that much. I don't even know if he's gay or not :/

**OS9:** Awww… Well, if you want to talk about it you can always talk to me

**RER13:** Thanks so how was your week?

**OS9:** It was pretty good. I kept losing in this game my friend made me play. It really pissed me off.

**RER13:** That's annoying! I would get so frustrated if I kept losing. Losing is almost a pet peeve. I can't stand it.

**OS9:** Ah ha, you're so funny. :P I guess you're pretty competitive then. Well I guess you kind of have to if you play basketball. Did you make the team?

**RER13:** Yeah, but I'm not telling you which team! Wait, did you try out?!

**OS9:** Yeah….. But I didn't make it.

I don't want him to figure who I am so easily. He would just have to look at the few seniors who just tried out this year…. That pretty much just means me. It would be a dead giveaway and then he would defiantly not talk to me anymore.

**RER13:** Aw no, sorry! I said things without knowing how good you are. If it's any comfort, only one newbie senior made it. He's actually really good for trying out the first time. I'm kind of jealous how easy he makes it looks.

**OS9:** Wow that is pretty impressive! I admire that dude. You never know, he could practice extra without people realizing it or he's just damn good lol

**RER13:** I have no idea, but I'm glad he tried out. We were running out of good players to put on varsity.

**OS9:** Well, I'm glad you guys stumbled upon a great player. So what are you doing? Are you doing anything fun?

**RER13:** Nothing really. I just got home from a friend's house. He was having a party. I think it went pretty well. Ah ha, I loved seeing my brother's boyfriend kiss another guy. It was really funny with how jealous he got!

**OS9:** That does sound funny! I wish I was there. I bet it would have been hilarious to see. Man, you seem like you have a pretty awesome life. Well, you at least have an awesome brother and friends. What about your parents?

**RER13:** Hm… well, I'm not particularly close with either of them. My mom is the sweetest person I know, while my dad is such a hard ass. Nothing I do can please that asshole. Even though my brother is open about his sexuality, my father still likes him more since he took over a portion of the business. What about your parents?

**OS9:** Oh I love them so much. They get me and they're always there for me, but sometimes they can be so fucking overbearing! If I don't fix something right away, they look at me sternly and it's so annoying.

**RER13:** Ah ha, that sounds just like my brother. He's so stern, but he knows when to be nice to me and how to have a good time when granted. He really is the best.

**OS9:** Have I mentioned how cute you two are? Oh shoot, I've got to get up for something early tomorrow morning. I'll talk to you later! Night

**RER13:** Oh, me too. I just remembered I have basketball practice tomorrow morning. Alright, good night!

Closing my laptop, I try wiping off a smile that just wouldn't come off. I feel a flutter in my heart as I get my stuff ready for tomorrow. I wonder who this person is. He seems so awesome, but I feel there's not anyone like him on the team. Maybe, he's just showing his good side on this chat so when we finally meet; it'll be easier to get to know each other.

I really want to meet him, but I'm so scared he'll push me away when he knows who I am. I hope he can look past who I'm portrayed as and look at who I really am. I feel like if we meet though, he'll be able to be my friend. I really hope so, because I really want to be his friend.

Smiling, I shut off my lights and tucked myself into bed. I couldn't help the thought that crossed my mind as it started to go blank; I might not even be opposed to dating him. My heart flutters and my stomach tightens at that thought. Ugh, now I really want to meet him! I hope he'll be someone that I can see myself dating. Even if he's not, I could always try.

Shit, now I really want a boyfriend. Shaking my head, I succumbed myself to sleep with a giant grin on my face.

….

I run quickly into the locker room and quickly strip. I'm so late it's not even funny! I'm so getting fucked over! I just slept so well that I missed my alarm clock. Ugh, I really don't want to see Sasuke after yesterday, but I need to be a part of this team.

Just as I sat on the bench to start putting on my socks and shoes, someone entered the locker room from the outside and not the court entrance. Someone else is late? I gape speechless as Sasuke rounds the corner with a smile and a bounce to his step. I can't believe how fast someone else's good mood ruined mine.

He glanced at me for a second, before going to his locker. God, I want to say something about last night, but I don't know what to say. I'm just so angry! Oh shit, now I have to see Kiba too. Frowning, I get up from the bench and start making my way to the door.

"Hey! Um… Can you wait for me? I bet your punishment would be less harsh if I come out with you regardless of the reason of your tardy. It'll also look better for me if I don't come in alone," Sasuke calls out as he took off his regular shirt and replaced it with a jersey.

Biting my lip, I lean against the locker admitting the truth in his statement. I just don't get why he's being so fucking nice all of a sudden. I feel like that last part was just him trying to cover up his kindness. Maybe he's sorry for last night?

I didn't get much time to ponder as he passed me with a slow pace expecting me to follow. Frowning, I follow him with a bad taste in my mouth. I really hate him. Even though he's being odd, he's still Sasuke Uchiha and I can't stand him! He's so full of himself!

"Who do you think you guys are for getting here 20 minutes late? Go do 20 laps for every minute you were late!" Kiba yelled with a smug grin on his face. I guess it must be nice to yell at the captain, but why me? Maybe, I shouldn't have walked out with him. I feel like it didn't help all that much.

Plus, we were only 15 minutes late, but I wasn't going to argue with him. He would have probably given us more laps and I don't even want to talk to that bastard. How can he act like nothing happened?

We both started our run with an even pace. When I made my pace faster, he also made his faster. When I made it slower, he made his slower. It was so maddening having him run right next to me the whole time. I bet everyone felt suffocated with the tense atmosphere we created. We're not even talking, so why keep me pace?

He obviously wanted to say something, but I got rid of that idea when we started our 18th lap. He surprised me when he started speaking with his eyes focused in front of him. "Sorry… for last night. I was really out of line."

I almost stopped out of pure shock. I feel like I just had a heart attack. Why the fuck is he apologizing? He's Sasuke Uchiha! He never apologizes to anyone and especially not me! Maybe he realizes that he really fucked up this time. I feel my heart swell at his statement. He's really big for doing this, but he's still Sasuke. He is far from gaining my forgiveness, if he cares for it.

Keeping my face passive, we walk a lap after our long warm up. As we get around fifty meters from the team, I pat him on the shoulder and run past him. "Thanks," I state simply leaving him to jog after me.

Since I ran past him, I didn't see the small blush on his cheeks and an unmistakable smile on his lips.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review and follow! I love hearing your opinions. Makes me write just that much faster as you guys have seen. The longer and more insightful your reviews have gotten, the faster I have written. Thanks so much for your support guys!

Special thanks to be Beta: Kezzie369

Thanks to those who have reviewed:

saiya-jinPan140, cullenwhitlockhottie01, ainman8755, Brittello, Yami Mizuna, clio1111, nekokiki(Guest), Pathagen, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Alex(Guest), LoveAgronNNasir, yuramish(Guest), tmntlover123456789, shadowpen55, Kitsuneluvr88, gabrielsangel23, zakky492, How Troublesome12, saku-ann, Mrs. Morpheus, Naruto7771, Jaa-Ne, ChaiAndRiley, kinno21, Zakura Koi, Robin the Bird, and Veeta!


	9. Forgiving Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

I was not happy one bit. I just got a text from Kiba Sunday morning asking if I could hang out. What the hell is this? Is he really going to pretend nothing happened? Well, I might as well talk it over with him. I don't want to lose my new friend. Ugh, I'm not even mad anymore even though I know I should be. It's not really a big deal since I didn't gain nor lose anything. My first kiss is still intact so that's fine.

Really what am I expecting anyway? Why would he apologize when he did nothing? That's what bothered me the most though! He did nothing to stick up for his friend! It makes me wonder if he ever thought of me as a friend. Sure he's fun to hang out with, but isn't it a little too good? I've had no one and now one of the most popular kids in the school wants to be my friend? Now don't forget he also tormented me.

I was so hurt, that it took me forty five minutes to tell him to meet me at the local café between our houses next to the train station. I also told him to bring his homework. I smirked at the thought of torturing him with homework. Ah and life is good again.

…

Walking up to the café, I made out Kiba's form as he leaned close to the café's entrance. He waved to me as I was spotted with a stupid grin on his lips. I did nothing to greet him as I approached him with a blank face obviously not happy.

"Shit, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kiba asks slightly put off by my mood.

Calm down Naruto. I'm sure he doesn't think he did anything wrong. "…. You could have stuck up for me," I state simply with an evident frown on my lips. I click my tongue in distaste as Kiba looked at me confused. "You didn't stick up for me when I was being molested! I felt violated and you encouraged it."

A light bulb suddenly goes off in Kiba's head and instead of apologizing he starts giggling. What the hell is so funny? Is he making fun of me? Growling, I let him know I was definitely not laughing.

"Dude calm down. I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you, but it's kind of funny how embarrassed you are. I know you were new to those kinds of things, and I'm sorry for just throwing you in there. I'll make sure you don't get involved in any kissing games. My group is actually pretty cool with that stuff…. I haven't had my first kiss yet, so they don't ask any questions when I say no to those kind of things," Kiba replies with understanding and a small blush.

Oh my god, he's so adorable! Ugh, I really am bad at staying mad at people. It's a bad habit of mine. "….. It's fine. I wasn't really mad. It's hard for me to hold a grudge on people," I explain with a defeated sigh.

Walking into the café, Kiba grins happily at me with his tail wagging behind him. Stopping suddenly, Kiba takes out his ringing phone and answers confused, "Hey Sasuke, it's unusual for you to call me on a Sunday morning. You need something?"

I frown as I heard the repulsive name and just wanted to puke all over it. An impending doom started to take over me as Kiba started to look around wildly. My suspicions were confirmed when Kiba brought my attention to a table in the corner with Sasuke and Suigetsu seated there.

I pleaded so hard with my puppy eyes the whole time we ordered, but no seed took root and we ended up sitting at their table. I wanted Kiba to burn in hell, but I calmed down once logic came to my mind. They are really good friends so I should just suck it up.

Also, I should apologize for the punches I threw. Sasuke has a black eye. I feel so proud knowing when he goes to school everyone will see it. Though, I may get some bullshit for it from his all loyal followers.

"Hello Kiba and Naruto. What are you two doing this fine Sunday morning?" Suigetsu grins with a toothy smirk as he moves his textbook and papers aside to have more room on the table.

I feel my blood turn to ice as Kiba takes the seat next to Suigetsu in the booth leaving the only seat next to Sasuke. For a second I just stand, but I bite the bullet and take my seat next to the devil. I swear the whole café gasped in shock, but I'm sure it's just my imagination.

Getting over the shock of my compliant action, Kiba answers accordingly, "Just the same as you. We are finishing the oh so dreadful thing we call homework. Dude, I swear to god that this is the worst thing anyone has ever created. Who ever created homework should really burn in the depths of hell."

I giggle a little at Kiba's pain. He really is a little dramatic. "Kiba, what do you want to start with? We still have to finish Math and we have to finish the study guide for English. I already finished my homework, so I'm completely free to help you," I reminded the forgetful dog lover as I took out my own study guide and my book, Macbeth, to reference.

"Ah… Let's start with English. It's too early to do math," Kiba groans obviously not excited with the concept of doing homework.

"Oh, do you have any quizzes or tests tomorrow? We may as well study for them too also. We don't want you failing," I insist as I stare down Kiba to make sure he doesn't lie. I instantly knew he was going to lie when he looked away, so I stopped him before he could spew out utter bullshit. "Just stop what you were going to say. I'm sure it was a bunch of malarkey. What subjects do we need to study?"

Kiba sighed heavily as he responded with a growl, "Ugh, geometry and chem." Pouting, Kiba took out his English homework and started on his Macbeth study guide for Act 1.

…

In three hours time, we were able to finish his homework even with the distractions of Sasuke and Suigetsu's idle chatter. I eventually was relaxed enough to think straight even though I sat directly next to the worst human being on the earth.

Now, Kiba and I are going over chemistry terms that he needs to know for his quiz tomorrow. I barely listen to Kiba's responses so I can listen into Sasuke and Suigetsu's conversation.

"So are you coming to my swim meet on Tuesday? We're facing that school…" Suigetsu trails off with a determined grin stretching his lips.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sasuke confirms in monotone as he sips his tomato juice and flips through a book.

"Teme, we have a game that day," I noted annoyed he would forget. He's the damned captain for god's sake! He can at least remember the schedule.

"I know that, Dobe. Suigetsu is facing the school with this kid that he hasn't beaten all four years they've been swimming. Suigetsu has been working really hard all four year and I believe he will definitely beat him this year. I will be there when it happens even if I have to miss the first game of the season. You might even start off in the beginning of the game," Sasuke trails off as if he bit his tongue.

Wow, I can't believe I was thinking of apologizing for punching him. Wait its fine Naruto. I just started this year. I can't expect to be a starter right away, but he didn't have to say that. It is sweet that Sasuke is willing to go so far to be there for Suigetsu though. I wonder if those two have a thing…. No way is Sasuke gay! Ah ha, that was a funny thought.

"Uh… sorry. That just came out," Sasuke whispers making Suigetsu and Kiba lean in to hear, but it was crystal clear to me. I really didn't know how to react to that. I wanted to be mad, but how can you be mad at someone for saying sorry? It doesn't cover up all the terrible things he has done, but it did make me realize that Sasuke isn't a completely horrible person. It doesn't make me want to forgive him, but it satisfies me for the moment.

"Its fine," I state simply as I take Kiba's math packet and circle a couple problems that I want him to do first. I don't dare look at Sasuke as the awkward silence stretches on. Sighing, I decide to apologize since the mood was already set for honesty. "I'm sorry for punching you on Friday. Your fans must be heartbroken that their almighty Sasuke is blemished," I sneer with a deep pain in my chest.

Why does it hurt so much to be this mean? Sasuke is the person I hate the most, so why does it hurt to finally switch roles and be mean to him? Did it hurt Sasuke this much to torture me? Is that why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden? He can't stomach it anymore? No, that can't be. Sasuke is truly rotten to the core. People are beginning to change and Sasuke realized his bullshit won't work forever. Yeah, others are changing, not him. He could never be anything but a bastard.

"Maybe it'll finally get the girls off my back. It's so annoying having them stalk my every move," Sasuke replied as he put his book away and finished the last of his tomato juice unfazed.

Blowing off the situation, I continued to help Kiba study for his geometry test tomorrow with the other two talking about regular teenage things. I was kind of surprised how normal Sasuke is, but brushed the thought out of my mind. If Sasuke was normal, he would have a conscious. If I did the terrible things he did then I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I truly hate the human being that is Uchiha Sasuke.

….

~Sasuke POV~

I can't believe Naruto sat down beside me. I haven't been this close to him in a normal situation in like ever! I try so hard to keep calm, but I swear to god my heart is about to explode out of my chest. How does he not hear it?

I kept my mouth quiet as Suigetsu makes light talk with our two new companions as I start on my math homework again. Hours went by and I still couldn't settle down. I wanted to get closer to him and kiss him so bad, but of course that would be so wrong to do. Okay, I got this. I've got to take things slowly.

I feel myself bite my tongue as another insult passed through my lips. God, can't I apologize without making him feel like shit. I quickly apologize not able to go any farther with this guilt.

I feel my throat constrict slightly as Naruto just brushed off my sincere feelings. Why am I even trying when I know he will always hate me? Is there even a light out of the tunnel that I've gotten lost in? Another blow is taken when Naruto stabs at me and my stupid fans.

Is this what it feels like to be made fun of? It hurts so badly especially because I love you. I'm so sorry I cause you all this pain. I can't even do anything to make up for all this time, but I can damn well try.

Instead of going on an insulting rant full of fake anger, I just put my book away and sip at my tomato juice. I grip my pants tightly hoping Naruto wouldn't notice how much this cruelty is hurting me. I guess I deserve this and my black eye. It just reminds me that I have to try harder for Naruto.

I can't afford to be set back any farther than I already have.

…

Packing away my things, our study session has finally come to an end. It's already around four o'clock and I'm extremely happy. I've never gone this long spending time with Naruto and we didn't even throw insults at each other!

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Suigetsu…. See you guys," I direct my last goodbye to the pair of goofballs as I turn around the corner not wanting to see Naruto's reaction. I don't want to see his glare that's probably pointed at me.

Walking into my house, I don't mind the eerie quietness as I walk into the kitchen and grab a Dr. Pepper. Hushed talking can be heard from the living room some distance away. Usually I just ignore the sound and go to my room since it's always my parents or my mother talking with a guest. Today, it's definitely a guest since there are two female voices.

Deciding that my good mood could not be ruined, I walk into the living room to greet my mother and her guest. "Hey mom," I say as I walk straight into the room not prepared at all for the situation.

My throat immediately closes as I stare at Naruto's mother in the eyes. "Oh, Uzumaki-san, I didn't notice you. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in awhile," I ask politely with my eyes down casted.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke. I'm well, thanks for asking. I'm hearing from your mother that you hung out with my son this weekend. I didn't know you were close," Uzumaki-san asks obviously knowing we are not close.

"We're not, but I did just spend about five hours with him at the café with Suigetsu and Kiba. It was nice. We all did our homework while Naruto helped Kiba with his studies. Naruto is really smart," I answer rigidly, but of course I was as calm as a pond on a summer day.

"Oh, that does sound nice. How is my dear son doing? I still worry about him," she asks with sincere concern as she puts her tea down and looks straight at me.

Gulping down my nerves, I reply as honest as I could, "He's doing a lot better. I think Kiba really helped him out and now you don't even see one without the other. They'll probably become best friends. Even the basketball team has been well at receiving him… I'm also trying to be nicer to him. If I can, I'd like to be his friend someday."

As I finished, I felt myself fill with happiness as Uzumaki-san smiles warmly at me like I made her day. "You can be whatever you want with my son as long as you earn it," she chirps happily with a wink in my direction that immediately gets me blushing. I didn't even want to look at my mother. It would only confirm my suspicions that she told my crush's mother about my feeling.

I didn't think my mother could actually ruin my mood. No, she didn't just ruin my mood; she blended it up in a giant cyclone. I did get Uzumaki-san's blessing though. Nodding to the two women, I left the room with a small smile.

I quickly change into sweatpants and a T-shirt and get cozy on my bed with my laptop on my lap. I feel myself smile even more as I see that my chat buddy is online.

I don't know how to feel about my chat buddy. He seems like a really awesome person, but there are some issues. One, I can't rely on his answers. He could be lying for all I know; besides I know he goes to my school.

Two, I feel like I'm cheating on Naruto. I love Naruto with the bottom of my heart, but I'm feeling conflicted. This guy is just so awesome and he totally gets me. I actually think I might like him, but I can't jump to conclusions. He's nice, funny, and intelligent and…. God, I think I like him. He just seems so perfect, but most people can seem perfect on chat.

I really want to know who he is.

Smiling, I start a chat with my little orange spiral.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I'm SO sorry for the late update! I just got a writer's block after 3 chapters in four days. Plus, this was more of a transition chapter. It showed more of the little details of the characters. Anyway, the juicy stuff will be next chapter and the one after that.

Thanks again for reading and please review and follow!

* * *

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

summerhazel, Jaa-Ne, shadowpen55, Kezzie369, kagura77, LiL Moon, Alyce DreamEater, clio1111, darkhuntressxir, Veeta, KitsuneLuvr88, tmntlover123456789, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, gabrielsangel23, Ennu, yuramish(Guest), Robin the bird, zakky492, Dimpples1100(Guest), LoveAgronNNasir, Kattan Tieguchi (My Twin!), dreamlea, Naruto7771, rain aiden, Yami Mizuna, kinno21, AiMila, IWishIWasACheesecake, Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin, df14-blacksnow, and HowTroublesome12!

Again, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy hearing all of your opinions! Reading your reviews is seriously my highlight of the day. It always manages to bring a smile to my day. J


	10. Revealed Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Notice:** OMG, I'm so sorry for the late update! I was sick all weekend and I know its no excuse! So I hope this chapter will make up for it. Please enjoy!

* * *

~Naruto POV~

It's been three weeks after the 'Baby Incident'. That's what I've dubbed it. Life really has gone off the track since I've became friends with Kiba. I hung out with Kiba's group after that where we all went to the movies and the ice cream shop. I also joined them for their Friday night dinner.

I don't think a lot of them like me all that much. Neji, Karin, Ino, and Sakura really don't like me. They still insult me any chance they can and it really annoys me. Gaara doesn't give me the time of day and Sai just creeps me out.

Also, I've been dragged by Kiba to join Sasuke and Suigetsu every Sunday to the café and study with them. At first I loathed the situation, but it always turned out better than I expected. There was barely any insults thrown and even Shikamaru takes the time out of his Sunday mornings to join us. Of course later than all of us, but he still comes.

On a way better note, raven and I have chatted almost every day since then. He really is perfect. We've been getting so close. I'm dying to meet him! I smiled at my computer as I started a chat with my raven.

**OS9:** Hey Raven, what's up? How was your weekend?

**RER13:** It was great. What about you?

**OS9:** It was good. I hung out with my best friend and his friends.

**RER13:** So what you doing now? Oh, dude, I got this really good song! It's so great! You should listen to it. It's called Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu by Nico Touches the Wall.

**OS9:** I will definitely check it out! Nm I'm just killing time by reading ahead in Macbeth. We're already on Act 5. How about you?

**RER13:** Oh, our class just finished it on Friday. We have to plan out our essay for it next. I'm just chilling with my brother and his boyfriend in the living room.

**OS9:** That seems nice. Tell them I say hi

**RER13:** Uh…. Their response was to make out…. Ugh their so immature sometimes.

**OS9:** Ah ha ha, they seem so funny. Anyway, aren't you excited for summer break in three weeks? Doing anything fun?

**RER13:** I guess so. My parents are going on vacation thank god. I'll probably just hang out with my friends the whole time or do something with my bro. What about you?

**OS9:** That seems like fun! Um… I don't think I'm going anywhere this year. I usually go to the hot springs with my parents, but they've been busy lately.

**RER13:** That sucks, but that means I get to talk to you more ;)

**OS9:** lol, you're so embarrassing.

**RER13:** ah ha… Hey, can I ask a question?

**OS9:** Of course

**RER13:** Can we meet?

Oh my god, did he just ask that? What do I say? Ah, I can't pause. I have to say something!

**OS9:** Sure, where and when?

**RER13:** How about during lunch on the roof?

**OS9: **Sure, uh I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

**RER13:** Yeah, night.

**OS9:** Night

Oh my god, he is so going to stop talking to me! He's going to hate me and ignore me! No, maybe he'll be my friend…. Or even my boyfriend… Grinning to myself, I couldn't stop even though my mother walked in.

"Aw, what is my little Naru thinking about? Does my little boy have a crush? What's his name?" the red haired female asked with a small gentle smile as she took a seat next to me on my bed. She tenderly stroked a few strands out of my face making me blush even more.

Looking away, I was conflicted if I should tell her about my online friend or not. I'm really excited and I really want to tell someone. She always did listen to me when something good or bad happened.

Before I could say anything, mom spoke up, "I was having a visit with my best friend, Mikoto, three weeks ago. We were talking about how elephant ears would make great umbrellas when Mikoto's son came in the room. He was saying how you two were studying together at a café together. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I haven't really introduced you to their family since I always visit their household instead of the other way around. Anyway, is it that boy? He seems very nice." Mom looked down at me with a soothing and innocent smile.

I felt my throat constrict as my eyes became teary. I guess I can tell her now that my life is finally looking up. I cringed as my mother's smile dropped into a concerned frowned.

"Uh mom… It's really hard for me to tell you this. I'm not even sure if I can word this right, but I'll try… I….. I was torment by Sasuke since first grade until a month ago. Since everyone idolized Sasuke in the first grade, they all followed his lead…. I never brought anyone home because….. I never had any friends. I'm sorry I never told you…" I gasped out in fast breaths as tears gushed down my sanguine cheeks.

I felt my shoulders shake as I grasped onto my mother. She encircled me with her warm arms as she supported my crumpling heart. I'm so glad I have her. I have no idea what I would have done without her.

"It's okay Naruto. Mama's here for you….. I never realized how much you were hurting, my dear. I knew you would say once in a while about some bully, but then you would tell me not to worry. You always had it under control and I was so proud that you were so mature. I didn't realize you were so matured and hardened that you wouldn't tell me such terrible things. Oh Naruto, please come to me for anything. I'm always here," Kushina cried with such force it made me cry even more.

I barely noticed my father walk in as a single tear hung on his eyelashes. He crouched down in front of us as he wiped our tears away with a sad smile. "Hey kiddo, I saw Sasuke a couple of weeks ago. Please tell me you gave him that black eye. It would be pretty kick ass if you did," Minato grinned at me making my own smile come to my lips.

"Minato, watch your language!" Kushina gasped with an appalled expression on her face.

Smiling guiltily, I answered with a smug confirmation, "Hell yeah, dad! You should have seen it. They had to hold me back or I would have fucked up his pretty boy face!"

"Naruto, watch your mouth!" mom yelled as dad gave me a high five. "I swear you two are a bunch of animals. Now Naruto, if they ever hurt you again, I will personally fuck them up until you can't tell them apart from a piece of shit."

"Mom!"

"Kushina!"

We all paused before laughing our asses off. I seriously have the best family ever. I have a couple questions though. "Um… Mom? I have two questions. One, why did you think I had a crush on Sasuke?"

"Oh, um…. Well, he just seemed very nice and he was my only guess. Well, I guess it could be Kiba. Wait, is it Kiba?" she asked interested at this new concept.

"No it's neither of them… Well…. Our school has this chat thing for people only in the school. It's really popular, so I tried it out because… I didn't really have anyone. I've been talking to this guy for a month now and we're gonna meet during lunch tomorrow. We both kept our identities secret, so there's not really any judgment. I'm really nervous and scared he'll not like me, but I'm happy at the same time. I truly want to meet him and I think I like him," I explained with a small blush dusting my cheeks.

The two of them exchanged a fond smile as they both kissed the top of my head. "Well, tell me how it goes sweetie. I want to know who he is, so send me a picture," Kushina insisted as she ruffled my blonde locks.

"Good luck, Naruto. Now let's go to sleep. We don't want you to miss tomorrow because you're too tired," he grinned identically to my own grin as we fist bumped.

I'm so glad I have parents like them. Settling under my covers, I blushed as they each kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Wait!" I called out to them almost forgetting my second question. When they retreated back into the room confused, I asked, "Why were you and Uchiha-san talking about elephant ear umbrellas?"

"Don't worry about it, babe," mother brushed off with a grin.

I love my parents. None are creepier than mine. Giggling to myself, I decided not to dwell on it anymore. I guess I will never find out why.

…

I walked onto the train with an extra bounce on this Monday morning. I smiled as I sat next to the beautiful Hyuuga. "How was your weekend, Hinata-chan?"

"O-Oh, it was well. I was able t-to work a lot on S-Saturday," the bluenette answered with a huge blush clouding her whole face. Is she still embarrassed about the 'Baby Incident'?

I didn't ponder much since the ice prince and the bitch prince entered the train. I glared at Neji challenging him to ruin my day. No one can ruin this day. I'm going to meet the love of my life and I will not let this ass hole get me down!

Instead of a rude comment, he just sat next to his cousin on the opposite side with a snarl on his face. I grinned victorious until Sasuke sat next to me with a monotone face. Looking in front of me, I tried hard to ignore the prick, but a question nagged at me. I should ask before too many people get on train.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"Hey, Naruto..."

We both stopped our sentences and looked at each other for the other to say something. Deciding he's not going to say anything, I start with my question, "So I heard you talked to my mom a couple of weekends ago? What did you say to her?"

Sasuke looked away for a second before he gave me a mysterious side glance and opened his thin lips to answer, "Your mom just asked me how you were doing. I told her you were doing better, since you and Kiba became friends and I felt the basketball team was pretty good to you."

I nodded slowly content with his answer. Yeah, what else would he say to my mom? Why the hell did she think I liked him? I guess she couldn't have had many guesses since she didn't know many guys from my school. Still anyone would be a better guess than Sasuke.

"Oh, did you want to…" I started but stopped when Kiba came bustling on the train with a huge grin.

"Dude, where's the glasses today? It's like the first time you haven't worn them to school? Oh and where's the school sweatshirt? Are you trying to look good for someone?" Kiba observed with a toothy smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Before I could answer, Sasuke spoke up, "Yeah, I was going to ask about that too, before you interrupted me." Sasuke looked away making it seem as if he wasn't all that interested.

Shit, I would have told Kiba it was for my online buddy, but I can't say it in front of the others also. Kiba knows the other person, so it must be someone he regularly talks too. I don't want to risk them finding out before lunch.

"What? I can't look good for no reason?" I growl obviously offended that they thought I was just incapable of looking good.

"….. No, I was just asking because I thought you needed glasses. Are you wearing contact now?" Sasuke insisted innocently. Why is he being so cautious of me? It's like he's trying to purposely be nice to me and not get me upset… Nah, that's just my imagination going wild. There's no way Uchiha would want to be nice to me.

"No, the glasses were fake..." I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. "So Kiba, how did you do on your English essay? Can I look at it?"

"Sure! I think I did really well. I took all your pointers and made sure my essay was amazing. Ah ha, my mom and sister were so surprised to see me doing homework," Kiba laughed at himself as he took out his English folder and handed me his essay.

By the time I was done looking it over, everyone was already on the bus. Wow, this actually pretty good. Who would have thought that Kiba was so smart if only he tried a little?

"It's great, Kiba! You really are amazing," I praised with a big grin as I fist bumped him. I'm so glad I got this opportunity to tutor and become Kiba's friend.

…

The stairwell echoed in deep, empty thumps as the sound coincided with the beat of my heart. My breath hollowed out as I took each shuddering step in anticipation. My body felt heavy as I stood in front of the metal door. The world spun and contorted making my stomach twist and turn. Even though I stopped walking, the beat of my heart was so loud that I was sure the whole school could hear me.

Reaching out with my shaken hand, my sweaty fingers grasped onto the door handle for a couple of seconds before twisting my fate upside down. Light surrounded me as I took in the empty roof. Sighing, I walk to the spot directly across from the door and sit down facing it.

I took out my lunch even though I knew I probably wouldn't be able to eat with the summersaults my stomach was doing. It's okay Naruto. I'm going to gain another good friend. Don't be afraid. They were able to get to know me without the stigma attached to me.

Looking up into the sky, I tried to get rid of my nerves. The day was bright with few clouds in the sky. Smiling, I couldn't help but feel like this will be the last warm day until winter finally sunk in. I can feel that this is going to be a great day.

I sucked in the fresh air just as footsteps echoed in the stairwell. My nerves hit me so hard my breath is knocked out of me and I'm left holding my breath. A cloud went over the sun making the rooftop dark and cold. My heart exploded in a million pieces as the door handle moved just a little.

My vision went blurry the seconds where nothing happened and then it was crystal clear as the handle turned fully and the door opened inch by inch like a snail. A gust of icy wind blew on the roof and shut the door before I could see anything of the shadowy figure.

My throat clenches as the environment gets hectic as my heart beat thumps wildly. No sun was shining through and the warmth was gone as the coldness seeped through my bones. My body froze as the door struggled to open and the wind picked up all around me. My clothes and hair thrashed violently and goose bumps rose on my arms and legs in screaming silence.

The door opened up with a bang as it silenced everything around me. The sun shone through; the wind stopped; the warmth returned; my breath came back; the goose bumps were gone; the door was opened.

The shadowy figure stepped into the gleaming light revealing his pale face. He took a couple steps no doubt forcing his way through the door and into the silence that awaited him. Locking eyes with charcoal ones, I realized why nature was so against this encounter.

This event was just so unnatural. This should not have happened.

How could I let this happen?

* * *

OMG, so sorry for the cliff hanger! So dramatic! :P Anyway, I hope you liked the new chapter. Please review and follow!

I'd like to answer a question that a guest reviewed… Yes, there will be a lemon later on. There will be plenty of lemons later on XD Idk, if I should do one of a diff pair for fan service or not. What do you guys think? And what pair?

* * *

Special thanks to all those reviewed last chapter:

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, AiMila, Dimples1100 (Guest), Hoytti, darkhuntressxir, Jaa-Ne, saiya-jinPan140, JustCallMeMoMo, Snowangel701, zakky492, Yami Mizuna, Zakura Koi, tmntlover123456789, clio1111, Veeta, LoveAgronNNasir, Kitsuneluvr88, Naruto7771, IWishIWasAChessecake, Biku-sensei-sez-meow, Kattan Tieguchi (MY TWIN!), PrincessAnime08, fantasytales, Nella3, Envyyyy, Honugurl2010, Blank Angel, EpicNibbs, sasunarulover453, HowTroublesome12, kinno21, Koyiku Sephizara (Guest), Robin the Bird, reinlight5, and Alyce DreamEater.

Special thanks to my awesome Beta: Kezzie369!


	11. Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Silence… The air was still and the temperature was just right. Not too cold and not too warm. There was no wind. The earth seemed to be at a standstill. Almost as if someone took a picture and that's what it always had to be like.

Neither of us moved or breathed scared to react and break this peaceful harmony. The earth stood at attention waiting for us to show a sign of life before proceeding as well. I wanted to move, but I didn't know how to.

How could I respond to seeing Sasuke of all people? It could be anyone else and I would be happy. I'm not mad… but I'm not over the moon either. I don't know how to feel. I don't know what I want to do with this unrevealed part of my life.

I let out a breath as Sasuke walked towards me with a mask over his face. I could not read what he was thinking at all. It was the usual detachment he showed me. A soft gentle breeze tenderly brushed our hair to the side as a cloud covered half the sun. The darkness loomed over me, but with each step Sasuke took, more light came through the clouds. The light followed Sasuke until he came to me and it consumed us both.

I want to run away. I want to pretend none of this happened. I want to go back and talk to my raven, not Sasuke. As Sasuke makes a move, I flinch away with my eyes closed. I open them up again as I realized all he did was sit down.

We sat there in silence, not wanting to break the delicate atmosphere of our meeting. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the past twelve years of your life," Sasuke apologized with a hushed voice as he studied my cerulean eyes.

My brain immediately short circuited and all sense went out the window. "What the hell are you talking about? You cannot simply say sorry! You can't mess up my entire life and say 'sorry'! I'm not going to forgive you anytime soon so you can forget all about it! I don't need your fucking kindness, teme! I don't even know why you started all this bullshit! I fucking hate you! I hate you! Why did you do this to me? Why me?" I roared appalled with his bullshit.

My hands fisted ready to beat the crap out of him if he even tried to spew out nonsense. He better make me believe that he's sorry or I swear I'll punch him so hard…

I felt my heart broke as a single tear fell down Sasuke's pale cheek as he searched deep into my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I've really messed up. I don't even know how to explain it. I was so childish when I was younger. I am still kind of childish. On the first day of first grade, I spotted you in a big group of kids. I was jealous of your confidence. I was so drawn back because everyone compared me to my older brother. I really wanted to be your friend, but instead of being nice to you, I was cruel. All I wanted was your attention, but I realized later that I wanted to be your friend. I didn't even try to be your friend, because by that time you already hated me… Naruto, you saw how I was on the chat. Please, just give me a chance. Will you be my friend?"

My throat constricted as Sasuke's desperate voice rang through my entire being. I felt his throbbing pain as I looked into his eyes. I could finally identify the emotion that was behind his eyes. It was sorrow. He always detached his feelings from his eyes not because he looked down on me. No, it was because it was painful for him to be so cruel.

I want to give him a chance. I really do, but when is enough? When do I call it quits? When do I finally say no? I went through so many years of pain, so why does Sasuke get a second chance? He could have avoided all this pain if he manned up.

"Sasuke, I get it, but I just don't know if I can forgive you. You caused so much pain in my life. I want to be your friend. I really do, but why should I? Why should I just forget all the awful things you did to me? I hurt so much, Sasuke. I really hate you. I'm not one to hold grudges, but the things you did will always be in my heart. You can't erase the past no matter what you do," I growl with obvious sadness, but there was also a hint of guilt because I couldn't forgive him.

"Naruto… I… I can't erase the past, but I can write the future. I want to make amazing memories with you, so maybe you can replace those cruel memories. You don't have to erase them, but just accept that isn't who I am. I may not be good at showing my feelings, but everything I said on the chat are my true feelings. I love my brother, even though he's insane. I think you're really funny even if I never laughed at any of your jokes. I really hate losing, but I try to act cool. I think you're really amazing at basketball even though you just tried out this year. I don't get along with my father at all. I really want to be your friend."

By the end of his speech, I didn't know what to do. Half of me wants to give him a chance, but the other half wants to walk away and never talk to him again. Please give me a sign on what to do. I don't know how to respond to such openness from my biggest rival. I gasped as tears dropped onto my fists. Not realizing I still had my hands clenched, I opened them and the flood gate as more tears gushed out.

I guess I got my answer. Flinching, I backed away as Sasuke reached his hand out to wipe away my tears. Instead of letting him do it, I slapped his hand away and looked away. "Sorry Sasuke… I will give you a chance maybe. I can't think clearly. I know you're sorry and I know you're sad, but I can't forgive you so readily. I want too. I really want too, but I just can't. I'll try to be your friend, but it'll take me some time to adjust to it."

I looked away not wanting to see those eyes. They want me to forgive, but I know it's not right. "Alright, I can take that Naruto. I can't expect you to change at all, but do know that I'm changing for the better. I swear I'll be better. Please understand that I won't change completely. I won't become a saint, but I won't be cruel to you. I'm mean to the core, but I still have friends that actually like me for who I am. I'm mean sometimes, but they get that I'm just bad at showing my feelings," he whispered softly.

Nodding, I understood that he couldn't change everything about himself. Then he wouldn't be Sasuke. I guess I would be fine if he wasn't cruel like before. "That's fine, Sasuke. It would be enough if you only tried. Another one's effort goes straight to my heart. Maybe I'll forgive you someday," I encouraged with a small smile. Maybe, we can actually be friends. Never did the thought of friendship with Sasuke ever cross my mind.

"Alright, how about we eat together as planned?" Sasuke asked taking out his lunch from his bag. I nodded as I opened up my own lunch. Ahhh, I love my ramen!

"So Sasuke, I listened to that song you recommended yesterday and it was awesome! Nico touches the Wall is so remarkable! I listened to it nonstop yesterday, but I forgot to sync it to my iPod, so I don't have the song on it. It's so frustrating listening to other songs on my iPod when I want to listen to that song," I ranted with a pout on my face.

Chuckling, Sasuke suggested, "I have the song on my iPod, so we can listen to it together for the remainder of the lunch period." Sasuke took out his iPod after my enthusiastic nodding.

I took one earphone as Sasuke moved to sit next to me with our backs against the fence. A grin stretched itself on my lips as my right ear exploded with the fantastic tune. "Oh Sasuke, how did Suigetsu do at the swim meet against that one dude? I forgot to ask about it," I chatted nonchalantly as I took a slurp of my ramen.

"Hn, he did well," Sasuke shrugged teasingly not telling me the results. I could so see the smirk playing on his lips as he gave me a side glance.

I couldn't help but take the bait with a pout, "Teme, did he win or not? Stop teasing me with this anticipation!" I growled not happy with Sasuke's playful mood. Ugh, I don't know if I like this bastard playing with me over his cruel words. I guess this is better, but it's so damn annoying! He's so fucking mysterious and smug!

"Don't get so worked up, dobe. He won. It was really close. I'll show you the video footage sometime. Even if you don't know much about swimming, you'll love it," Sasuke answers with a fond smile.

"Oh! Speaking of cameras kind of, my mom wanted me to take a picture with my online friend. She was just as excited as I was, ah ha," I laugh nervously as I take out my phone. "Can I take a picture of us?"

"Uh, sure," Sasuke agreed with a shrug of his shoulder. He was stiff as he scouted closer to me so we could take the photo. I smiled brightly as I leaned closer to Sasuke so we could both fit in the camera screen.

I sent the picture to my mom saying it's me and my online buddy. I put my phone away not wanting to see her response until after my departure with Sasuke. I don't want him to see anything negative if my mom were to say something mean.

"Do you seriously eat ramen every single day? I thought you were over exaggerating," Sasuke noted as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course, I would usually eat more than one bowl, but it's difficult to travel with more than one bowl, so I get very little at lunch. Do you want to try some?" I insisted with my eyes sparkling. I love sharing my favorite food with others around me.

"Hn," Sasuke responds looking at my chop sticks.

Ginning, I took some in my chop sticks and slowly raised it. "Be careful, it's kind of hot," I warned as I blew on it to cool it down before raising it too Sasuke's mouth. I smiled brightly as Sasuke took it into his mouth. I awaited his reaction with eyes big in anticipation.

"Hn," he answered with that taunting smirk barely showing on his lips.

"Teme, that's not even a word! Give me a fucking yes or no! Was it great or was it just fine? Tell me something!" I growl obviously not happy with his half assed answer.

Sighing, Sasuke answered with an actual response, "It was fine. Ramen is just not my cup of tea."

Before I could rant on how ramen is the greatest food to ever be made on this earth, the bell rang cutting me off. Pouting, I quickly ate the rest of my ramen and chugged the broth down with a satisfied sigh at the end.

"Hey Naruto… Can I have your number for future reference? Since we're going to try this friendship thing, we should at least be able to contact each other," Sasuke regarded with his usual monotone face.

"Sure," I shrugged as I took out my phone and got to the contact information. We swapped phones and added our information in each other's phones in an awkward silence.

After getting our phones back, we slowly got up so we didn't pull out the ear phones from one of our ears. We both had physics next, so we just silently knew we'd walk together.

We both didn't expect the roof door to swing open almost hitting us. "Naruto, are you alive? Did Sasuke hurt you?" Kiba cried as he dashed onto the roof almost knocking us over. "Oh, you're alright. When you didn't come down, I was so worried."

"What did you think I was going to do, Inuzuka? He was the one going to punch my face in," Sasuke growled obviously offended by Kiba's accusations.

Kiba looked between us at the earphones and responded with a toothy grin. "So…. You guys are friends now?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, now let's get to class. Naruto and I don't want to get our first tardy," Sasuke growls with a small blush on his cheeks. Awww… Sasuke really is human. Walking down the stairs, we met up with Suigetsu and walked to our class.

I guess I can try this friendship thing with Sasuke. It's weird, but I guess I had practice making small talk with him at the café. It'll definitely take time to adjust, but I'm sure we'll make it through. I'm just glad that I'm finally seeing the light out of the tunnel.

…

~Sasuke POV~

By the time basketball rolled around, I was on cloud nine. I can't believe Naruto and I are friends! It took some real convincing, but I made it! Sure I have a lot of work ahead of me, but I have one foot in the doorway. I might even be able to take Naruto's heart on the way.

Calm down Sasuke, one step at a time. I don't need to scare Naruto away when I finally have him in reaching distance. He even fed me today! It was so adorable! I seriously wanted to kiss him right there and then, but of course that would be just wrong.

Who would have thought that Naruto was orange spiral! Now that I think about it, it was so fucking obvious! The orange basketball shoes and everything he said he did over the weekend was exactly what we did together. Oh my god, he knows I'm gay! Wait so is he…

Snapping out of my hazy trance, I changed into my basketball gear and made my way out onto the court. Wait, he lied about not making the team! He made me feel so guilty and I even praised him over the chat. Fuck, that's so embarrassing. We even took our first photo together!

"Take a warm-up run and report back to the middle of the court in 5 minutes to stretch out!" I ordered before blowing my whistle and starting my warm-up jog. I took a chance and jogged a little faster to catch up to Naruto and Kiba. "Hey, guys. Kiba, we're gonna start with a little mini-game and I want you two to be Captains and pick the teams alright? We'll do a five by five, so we'll have to bring up two of the JV players, okay?"

The two nodded and we finished our warm-up jog. We took ten minutes to thoroughly stretch out and warm up our muscles before choosing teams.

"I call Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled with a stupid grin and a jump in the air. I rolled my eyes at the two friends as Kiba slapped the lazy bum's ass.

Laughing, Naruto picked his first choice, "I pick Sasuke-taichou!" I blink surprised, but jog over next to the blonde dobe with a straight face. My heart swells with joy as we high five.

I can't believe this is actually happening. How did I choose Orange-Spiral9 out of every other username there? I must be fucking awesome.

Smirking, I jumped to get the tip off from Kiba and slap it over to Naruto. Landing on the ground, I dash forward with a new found energy.

Thank you so much for understanding, Naruto.

* * *

**NOTICE:** I guess there was some confusion with what I asked on the bottom of last chapter. Do you guys want me to add little snippets of other pairings that would have to do with this story like ItaDei and the blossoming relationship of Kiba and Shika? They would only take up about ¼ of the chapter, maybe a half, but no more than that. There would be chapters also with just Sasu/Naru. There are many pairs I have in mind, so I'm going to put a poll on my profile for you guys to vote what pairs I should put in or not. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Special thanks for those who reviewed last chapter:

JustCallMeMoMo, PrincessAnime08, Zakura Koi, KitsuneLuvr88, cullenwhitlockhottie01, summerhazel, Shiroxcat, ainman8755, EpicNibbs, omnomnom13, tmntlover123456789, Robin the bird, MimiMaku, Naruto7771, teamlggy, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, LiL Moon, Nella3, Amanda Petra, Yami Mizuna, darkhuntressxir, BeautifulyTaintedRed, Jaa-Ne, nekokiki, clio1111, Blank Angel, Envyyyy, yuramish, brittish nerd, sasunarulover453, Dimples1100, saku-ann, LoveAgronNNasir and Kattan Tieguchi.

* * *

Special thanks to my Beta: Kezzie369!


	12. Ticklish Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

~Naruto POV~

It has been three weeks since I found out that Sasuke is my online buddy. To say its awkward is an understatement. We have barely anything to talk about. I mean, we haven't hung out just the two of us, but it's still awkward. I still think of him as a bully, so it's really hard to act like we're good friends.

My parent's reaction was…

~Flashback~

"Naruto, are you okay? That must have been horrible, but you looked happy in the picture… Is everything okay?" Mom gushed the second I walked in the door. She collected me in her arms and spun me in circles suffocating me.

"M-Mom! Please stop before you kill me!" I coughed hoping that I would live another day. I answered her worries after she put me down safely, "He apologized for all he has done and we decided to start a friendship. I told him I don't forgive him and he understands that. I guess he wanted to be my friend all this time, but instead he was mean to me."

"Oh, he just wanted to be friends?" the red head asked cautiously. She's never this calm unless she knows something I don't….

"Uh what else would it be?" I ask not sure what she was asking. She has the weirdest ideas sometimes.

"Oh, it was nothing. How was basketball?" she asks with a bright smile. I smiled upon seeing hers and followed her into the living room where my dad sat with a book in hand. They both listened with fond smiles as I told them how I was able to pick my team during practice and how I crushed the other team with my awesomeness!

~Flashback End~

Anyway, my parents are slowly accepting my friendship with the bullies that have ruined my entire childhood and so am I. Nothing is weirder then playing video games with people I hated only two months ago.

Stretching my arms as I stood up, I relished in the fact that the last bell rang signaling the start of summer break! I jumped slightly as my phone buzzed signaling I got a text message. I opened up my phone to see that I got two messages.

The first one was from Kiba asking me to come to the Friday dinner tonight. The other was from someone who matched the devil's evil, Kyuubi. He's in town and he wants me to hang out with his friend and his younger brother. I want to cancel so badly, but he'd probably ring my neck if I tried to run. Texting the two back, I told Kiba I can't and Kyuubi that I'll meet him at my house with the other two.

Sighing with a frown on my lips, I started to walk out of my classroom. "Hey Naruto, Ino and I need to talk to you," Sakura exclaimed with a sickly sweet smile. I felt my stomach knot tightly as the two wrapped their arms around me and dragged me off.

I felt a looming fate as we walked out of the back entrance with no one around us. Gasping, I cringed as I was pushed to the ground by two pairs of hands. I glared up at the two witches as I growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"We want you to stay away from Sasuke, baka. We don't want your loser germs infecting him or our group! It's bad enough that Kiba brought you into our group. Stay away or we'll really mess you up!" Ino snarled at me with venom in her voice and fire burning in her eyes.

Yelping in pain, I curl up as the two of them start kicking me. Damn it, I want to fight back, but they're girls! I took a chance opportunity and sprung up away from the two bitches. I took two steps away from them before Sakura grasped my shirt and pulled me back and punched my face so hard I flew into the brick wall.

Stars danced in my vision until blood ran into my eye from a gash on my head. I coughed up blood as I took a hard kick to the stomach from Ino making me fall on my knees. "You better hear our warning. Hell will come to you if you continue to be Sasuke's friend," Sakura threatens as she leans down next to my face.

I really wanted to spit in her ugly face, but I just nodded instead. I want to avoid as much pain as possible. I let out a painful sigh as they left my sight.

What will happen now? When I detach myself from that group, will it be just like before? They'll start bullying me and I'll avoid their eye contact? Will I have to give up Kiba also? Maybe not…

Damn, why the fuck do I have a gash on my forehead? They must have had a ring on or something, those bitches. Getting up, I steady myself on the wall. My vision blurred, but I quickly got it in focus. I'm glad they didn't do that much damage. This is the first I've gotten a beating from those two, but I've had worse.

I kept my eyes down as I walked the streets toward my awaiting cousin, Kyuubi. That crazy fuck will definitely say something about my beaten state. I don't want to say I was beat up by two girls though. I guess it doesn't really matter. Who gives a fuck what my cousin says?

…

"Naruto, over here my little cousin!" a happy voice yelled as I entered my house. I walked through the halls until entering the living room where my four guests were; there was an extra person.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke spoke with a blank face on as he sat in one of my chairs next to Itachi and Deidara. I jumped slightly as Sasuke spit out some tea. "What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked with his brows furrowed as he stepped closer to me in hurried strides.

"Nothing," I pouted looking away as Sasuke got near. I walked past him not accepting his help. I gasped surprised as Sasuke grabbed my shirt and pulled me away from the 'adults'. "Wait, what are you doing?" I exclaimed as he pushed me into the hallway bathroom.

"Just shut up and sit on the counter," the raven snapped foully. Growling, I hopped up on the counter and awaited further instructions. How the hell does Sasuke know Kyuubi? Well, Kyuubi probably knows Itachi I guess. Ugh, well this is just fantastic. Ino and Sakura will probably freak when they hear about this…

Hissing, Sasuke put a steaming cloth to my forehead. I clenched my teeth as he swiped over my bleeding wound. "Sasuke be careful! That hurts," I growled as he pressed a little too hard. Sasuke replied by letting up his pressure. Looking off to the side, I blushed as a silence struck us as Sasuke wrapped the gauze around my head.

"Take off your shirt," Sasuke demanded with a straight face. I pouted with obvious embarrassment before I unbuttoned my school uniform showing my beaten chest. I looked on in wonder as the anger seeped through Sasuke's façade as he furiously wiped down the little cuts and bruises that littered my body. He put a couple Band-Aids here and there in a thick silence.

He also cleaned up the large scraped on my arms, hands and legs from falling on the concrete. Those stung like bitches. "Thanks," I offered as he finished. He only nodded sullenly as he put away the first aid kit he found under the seat. I swallowed nervously as the atmosphere became dense with every passing second.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked suddenly as he looked sharply at me. I gasped surprised as a murderous aura surrounded him as he clenched his fists in pure hatred. It really scared me.

"It's fine Sasuke. It's not a big idea," I waved off with a forced smile as I hopped off the counter and put my shirt back on.

"No! You've been hurt your whole life. I'm not going to let this continue. Who. Was. It?" Sasuke growled not joyful one bit. I felt my heart swell as Sasuke's overprotecting nature revealed itself.

Biting my lip, I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. Maybe if I tell him we can stay friends. "Uh it was Sakura and Ino. They cornered me after class…" I explained in a hushed tone.

Sasuke took a deep breath and took out his phone. He typed in some things and put his phone away with no explanation. Okay….

We left the bathroom and joined the group back in the living room without a word said. "What brings you in town, Kyuubi?" I asked with distaste in my tone trying to act our normal selves.

"Awww don't say that Naru-chan! Is there a problem with just visiting my little cousin" Kyuubi whined with a predatory smirk playing on his lips as he glomped me. We wrestled for about a minute before he pinned me on the couch with a confident smirk. I cringed in disgust as he licked my cheek.

"Ew, you're so gross!" I complained as I pushed the laughing red head off the couch. Sitting up, I wiped my cheek from the slobber.

"Naruto-sama would you like me to get you a cloth?" Deidara asked as he stood on his feet.

The blonde butler squealed as strong arms wrapped around his waist before bringing him onto the couch again, but now on top of a lap. "Don't you dare call anyone master, but me," Itachi growled next to Deidara's ear possessively as the raven's hands traveled all over the butler's clothed chest.

"I-Itachi we can't do this in front of the master!" Deidara moaned as his nipple was teased through his vest. I flushed as Itachi smirked at me.

I was relieved when Sasuke took my hand and dragged me away from the perverted group. I was surprised when Sasuke took us to my room. "How did you know this was my room?"

"We played video games here with Suigetsu and Kiba once before and Kyuubi took us on a tour before you got here," Sasuke answered as he took a seat on my bed comfortably.

"Do you want to play some games? Is Super Smash Bros Brawl okay?" I asked as I moved over to my video games. When he nodded over to me, I put the game in and handed Sasuke a control before sitting next to him on my orange bed so our knees would brush up against each other.

…

We played for about two hours and I was a little mad on how well Sasuke did against me. Sure I spend a lot of time studying, but I've played my fair share of video games. He beat me ¾ of the time and it pissed me off. In that time span we've at least had fifteen calls each from either Kiba or Suigetsu. They've stopped recently thank god.

We didn't answer them in an act of laziness and this time was really peaceful for the two of us. I pouted when Sasuke beat me once again. I was about to start another game in my conquest of revenge when the door burst open.

Sasuke and I looked sharply to the open door to expect one of the three males downstairs, but were surprised to find Suigetsu, Kiba and the rest of our group at the door.

"Awww I was expecting something a little juicier then just the two of you playing video games. Why the hell did you guys not answer your phones?" Suigetsu infers with a toothy smirk.

We both give him a glare before getting up and turning off my game device without an explanation. I direct the huge group back downstairs to the living room where my other three guests were seated. I was surprised to notice a fourth guest with them. He had short spiky black hair and deep red eyes.

"Kyuubi, can you please stop inviting people without my consent," I growl with a glare at my smirking cousin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you," I offer to the very tall individual.

"Tobi is glad to meet Naruto! Itachi invited Tobi, not Kyuubi. Itachi is Tobi's cousin," Tobi exclaimed with a charming smile.

Nodding slowly, I direct my attention to the growing crowd. Shit, there are so many people here! I've never had so many friends over and…. Mom and Dad are gone! They're gone on a three day spa trip. They've been working so hard recently and this was the only time they could both go. It's fine as long as everyone stays under control.

I had a mini heart attack when I turned around to see Kyuubi had snuck off and raided my parent's alcohol cabinet. "Kyuubi what the hell are you thinking? Almost all of us here are minors! Put that away right now!" I growl with venom dripping in my tone.

"Call down, Naruto. I'll replace anything we take out. There are three responsible adults here. Kushina and Minato will never find out," Kyuubi reassured with a wave of his hand as he grabbed some red solo cups. Who are the responsible adults? He can't be talking about Itachi, Deidara and himself? That's a bunch of bullshit!

"Fine, but I want all you to text or call your parents saying you're staying over. I don't want any of you leaving while intoxicated," I growl set with my rules. I don't want them getting caught by the police or getting hurt on their way home.

They all groan, but follow my instructions as they get their phones out. I have another mini heart attack as my mother texts me. 'Thanks for making the better decision 3' Holy shit she knows what we're going to do! She really does have video cameras around the house! Gulping, I sit stiffly in a circle between Kiba and Sasuke.

"I've got a great game that we can play," Kyuubi smirked as he continued to explain the game. "The game we're going to play is lap tag. It's usually not played with alcohol, but we'll add it to the game. So to play the game you have to pick a partner. One person stands in the middle while the couples sit around that person. One person sits in front while the other sits behind with their back against the other's chest. The person in the middle points at how many groups they want and if you're pointed at then the person in front tries to tag the person in the middle. The person behind does everything they can to stop the person in front. The first person that gets to the middle gets to hand three shots to whomever. You can give all three to one or slit it up. The next person that gets to the middle distributes two and the third gives one. The fourth person has to strip one piece of clothing while the fifth strips two and so on. The last person has to make out with their partner for thirty seconds. Now go choose your partners! Oh and let's keep it interesting so you have to pair up with someone that has the same gender."

I looked quickly to Kiba, but sighed since he was already paired up with Shikamaru. He gives me a sympathetic smile as he sits down with Shikamaru in front. Everyone quickly gets groups leaving very little choice. The groups are as the following: Kiba/Shikamaru, Neji/Gaara, Suigetsu/Sai, Itachi/Deidara, Kyuubi/Tobi, Sakura/Ino, Karin/Hinata, and finally Sasuke and I. That leaves poor Jugo in the middle.

Sitting down in front of Sasuke, my body tensed up as we all waited for Jugo to point at somebody. The room heated up as the ginger kept quiet. I felt my heart lurch as Jugo finally moved. My eyes widened a millisecond before I lunged forward in my mad rush to Jugo. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I calmed down.

"Dobe, we're not even going," Sasuke commented as he tightened his arms around me. I flushed embarrassed at my mistake.

Instead, he called on Kiba and Shikamaru who sat right next to us. Shikamaru was in front while Kiba sat behind him. They were about equal when it comes to strength even though Shikamaru is so lazy. Kiba pinned the genius to the ground with their bodies close and rubbing together from their struggle.

I smirked amused at the best friend's fight as they tried to over throw and pin the other. I blinked surprised to see Sai get out of Suigetsu's grasp and tag Jugo in a quick lunge to his feet. Oh and there goes Ino.

Laughing, I didn't expect the arms around me to tighten and pin me to the ground. Shit, Jugo must have pointed at us. At this point I'm going to have to strip if I don't get out next. I thrashed violently against Sasuke trying to get my wrists free. His hot breath panted in my ear as he put his chest against mine.

"Teme," I growl out with my teeth bared as I glared at his black mocking eyes. I lost control when he smirked at me. Arching my back, I get enough room to barrel us over and get on top of the raven. The second Sasuke's back smashed into the wood; I wobbled up and scrambled over to Jugo. I gasped loudly as I crashed down only inches from Jugo's feet with my arms extended out.

"Nice try, dobe," Sasuke scoffed as he sat on the small of my back and stretched out on my back as he pinned my wrists to the floor. Growling, I noted with despair that Shikamaru and Deidara had gotten to Jugo before me. The only one left besides me was Neji.

A sudden realization hit me as I struggled to get from Sasuke's grasp. "Teme let me go unless you want to make out with me. I don't think Gaara realizes that Neji and I are the last people. Come on, let me go unless you have a crush on me," I taunted with a smile.

I panicked slightly when Sasuke hesitated. "I don't have to have a crush on you. I just simply like winning. I…. I could give a damn about the kiss," Sasuke says in his monotone that I haven't heard in a while.

Damn it, the fucking asshole. I will not let Sasuke take my first kiss! "Dude, I haven't had my first kiss! Just let me off the hook. I don't want my first kiss to be taken like this," I snarl as I thrash wildly. I smirk with victory as Sasuke finally loosened his grasp and let me tag Jugo.

"And that's game! Neji and Gaara you guys do your kissing thing. Naruto and Deidara strip your shirts. Sai, Ino and Shikamaru distribute your shots to your choosing," Kyuubi smirked widely.

I blinked surprised when I got three shots from Sai and two from Ino while Shikamaru gave his shot to Kiba. I kind of get why Ino would give it to me but what the hell Sai. "Thanks dude," I grumble as I pick up my first shot.

I've never had alcohol before so I wonder how it tastes. Taking the first shot, I coughed as the liquid burned my throat. I quickly took the other two with distaste at the foreign fluid. Stripping my shirt, I sat behind Sasuke and gently put my forehead on his back to steady myself as I became dizzy.

I watched amused as Gaara pushed Neji down, climbed on top of him and captured his lips with a heated kiss. I felt my face flush when hands started roaming and tongues joined the sloppy kiss. Well, there was an obvious sexual tension between the two. I guess Gaara is a doer not a talker. Ha.

I jolted suddenly at the absence of Sasuke in front of me as he dashed to tag Jugo. "You can't be sleeping on the job, Naruto," Sasuke taunted with a smug smile gracing his lips. He gave Suigetsu a high five since he was the second to tag Jugo.

This round went way quicker than the last. At third there was Tobi, and then Kiba and Karin. It was really close since Kiba and Karin escaped at the same time, but Jugo said Kiba tagged him first. I guess Jugo gave him a break since he hasn't had his first kiss.

I accepted the shot from Sasuke while he gave his other two to Itachi and Tobi. Sasuke glared at his best friend when he was handed two shots from the swimmer while Tobi gave his to Kyuubi who cheered in excitement. We all downed our share of drinks as Kiba stripped his shirt showing off his defined six-pack.

"Woah, it's getting hot in here, sexy," Ino cheered with a wink towards Kiba. He gave her his own sexy stare until Shikamaru sat behind him ready for the new game. I chuckled at how Ino fumed at Shikamaru as he yawned not interested in her fury.

Cheering quickly erupted in the group when Karin and Hinata started making out. I laughed myself at how red Hinata's face became when Karin grabbed her boobs teasingly. Neji took a second out of his make out session to throw a comment about molesting younger sisters before he pushed his tongue in Gaara's mouth.

All I can think about is how I'm going to get shit faced by the hands of the guy I only loathed just three weeks ago. Never thought I'd be at a drinking party with Sasuke Uchiha. It can only get worse if I had the kiss that smug teme.

I flushed a small tint of pink when Sasuke sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and dropped his head on my shoulder. "Pay attention Naruto or you'll have to give me a huge kiss," Sasuke commented before he licked my ear teasingly.

I smirked challengingly at Sasuke as I focused on Jugo with the intent to win. Right as Jugo got ready to pick, Sasuke broke my concentration by tickling me. I couldn't do anything as Sasuke pinned me down when we were picked.

I chuckle up at Sasuke as he smiles genuinely down at me. It must be the alcohol because I actually think Sasuke is alright. I jokingly glared up at Sasuke with a poorly hidden smile gracing my lips as I weakly tried to escape.

Sasuke tickled me once again making a fit of giggles and snorts come from me as I tried and failed at arching away from the molesting fingers. "S-Stop it t-teme!" I roared uncontrollably as my sides began to ache with the extreme laughter and the bruises from earlier.

I made my own attack and fought my way to Sasuke's side where I started my own tickle strike on the unsuspecting raven. I quickly got on Sasuke and struck him with all my power. I laughed myself when Sasuke giggled over and over again. "Naru *Giggle* Naru *Giggle* Dobe, s-stop it!" Sasuke laughed obviously not happy. This is probably the most he ever laughed in his life and that little thought made me smile. I made him laugh so much even if I did force him.

I continued my attack totally forgetting about the game. I felt an overbearing smile stretch on my lips as I stopped to let Sasuke get a breath.

Reality smashed down on me as a mini heart attack ran through my body. I quickly whipped around to find that only Kiba and Shikamaru were still wrestling around. Kiba quickly flipped Shikamaru over and pinned him on his back.

Our eyes connected and our bodies froze. One of us has to take the bullet here and give up our first kiss to this madness. Time stopped as we try to make our decision and let the other know via telepath.

I'm sorry Kiba, but I just can't…

* * *

I am so sorry my story followers! It's been two weeks since my last update and I'm so mad at myself. Please forgive me. Exams are in less than three weeks and I have an AP test this Friday so I've been really stressed out. Time just flew right by me, but I know it's no excuse. I will try to write another chapter this weekend in celebration of my AP exam finally being done.

* * *

Anyway special thanks to my beta: Kezzie369!

* * *

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to EpicNibbs who is graduating this weekend! Congratulations! May the odds ever be in your favor :)

* * *

Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed:

Cullenwhitlockhottie01, Kattan Tieguchi, Envyyyy, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, summerhazel, PrincessAnime08, EpicNibbs, Yuri(Guest), tmntlover123456789, AiMila, JustCallMeMoMo, Zakura Koi, clio1111, OrangeSkittle74, KitsuneLuvr88, Apollymi28, darkhuntressxir, lilith123456, IWishIWasACheesecake, ainman8755, Nella –heart, sasunarulover453, Robin the bird, BeautifulyTaintedRed, BcozI'mNaughty, HeyThereNiceToMeetYou, Wolfisis, Dimples1100, YaoiQueen17, kinno21, Veeta, fantasytales, unheardcries, LoveAgronNNasir, zakky492, Jaa-Ne, Release Me, blood and sprinkles, DudeYBL, Sasunaru N Ichihitsu, Alyce DreamEater, Blank Angel, yancyalexx, and the other three guests.

* * *

Anyway: Thanks so much for reading. I look forward to reviews Also, follow this story if you haven't already! Until next time.

Ps. Vote on the poll on my profile. So yeah.


	13. Sinful Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

I know it's been two months. I am so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am. First off, my computer is totally dead. I'm typing off of my mom's desktop. Secondly, my summer is so busy! Lots of crap and shit that I don't really want to talk about. And, well I was just not motivated. I would read a review telling me to update and I would write a couple paragraphs and stop. Sorry, but I'm totally motivated by the end of this chap! I totally didn't know what to write at all until the end, but now I have something to go off. I hope you all enjoy! I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Love you all!

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

Looking at the brunette, I felt my heart beginning to ache. Why does this have to happen? I can't just throw my best friend under the bus like that, but... can I really kiss Sasuke? I glanced down at the raven with him looking back passively waiting for our decision. When he felt my eyes on him, he gave me a smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back over to Kiba and waited for his answer. The dog lover cleared his throat and replied nervously, "It's okay, I uh don't mind losing my first k-kiss to Shika."

I gaped at the puppy lover as he takes a leap of faith and kissed his best friend. Everyone cheered and whistled as Shikamaru pinned Kiba down and started making out with him. Well they obviously liked each other. I didn't take Kiba as a gay man or the bottom man. I giggled to myself as I got off of my partner.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke observed as he settled in front of me. He said nothing more as I stripped my socks and my jeans leaving me in my bunny boxers. Fuck, I should wear more articles of clothing.

"Uh, nothing in particular," I giggle as plop down behind Sasuke. I frown a little just noticing that he was fully clothed and I was well yeah. That's unfair. Naruto, you need to get it together! I smirked a little when Sasuke got three shots from Kyuubi, who had a very mischievous look on his face. Okay...

Sakura gave her two shots to Ino and Itachi gave his to Deidara. Sai stripped his shirt. I tensed up as everyone got ready for the next round. I will not lose to Sasuke! "Everyone" Jugo stated simply instead of pointing.

I tightened my loose hold on the Uchiha just in the nick of time as he lurch forward. It was easy to pin the raven to the floor. He is a lot clumsier which was surprising. Why is it so easy now? Oh... He just had the shots. OMG, is Sasuke a light weight? Giggling, I sat down on his stomach. "Hey Sasuke, are yoooouu drunk?"

"Don't be an idiot, dobe," Sasuke growls as he pushes me off of him easily. Shit I wasn't expecting that. I instinctively jump after him and crash us into the gray carpet. I wrapped my arms and legs around him trying to stop the raven.

I smile to myself as I bury my nose in the dark locks. They're so soft and they smell like peaches. Ha ah ha. "Sasu, your hair is a duck's asssss..." I comment with a small giggle. "Oops!" I laugh as I slip and hang underneath Sasuke as he crawls over to Jugo and tags his leg.

Sasuke immediately collapses on top of me with his breath on my collarbone as he stuffed his face in my neck. "Shut the fuck up, you fatty. My hair does not look like a duck's ass," Sasuke growls with a meaningless glare.

"What?! I'm not fat, teme!" I growl as I gently slap his arm. That little jerk! "If anything, you're fat, teme. You're crushing me!" I retort satisfied with my response.

I giggled as Sasuke shoots his head up to stare at me like 'THE FUCK?' "Naru, shut up. You're drunk," Sasuke sighed as he sat up and took off his shirt as he settled down on my stomach because he was the fourth person.

"Whoa, I must be drunk if I thought you were fat," I commented as I look up at the masterpiece above me. Just as Sasuke smirked down at me our attention was directed elsewhere as people cheered on Sai and Suigetsu as they made out. Damn, that's sexy.

"Hey guys, we're gonna play hide and seek next," Deidara giggled at his suggestion. "So to make it interesting, we're all gonna take five shots before we start."

I quickly took my shots making my world spin. Everything started to get blurry and I barely remembered getting to my room to hide with Sasuke under my covers. We thought it was the best hiding spot in the world. I hushed Sasuke as we giggled only to giggle again.

I couldn't see Sasuke's face, but I knew we were close because his breath was hot against my lips. I put my hand on Sasuke's chest as if he had shirt on as someone stumbles past my door. Damn that was close...

'What is this deep pounding?' I think as I succumb to sleep.

...

~Sasuke's POV~

My heart pounds loud as Naruto put his fingers gently on my bare chest. I thanked the heavens that the person passed the room without checking. I gently brushed the messy strands from Naruto's face and tucked them behind his ears. "Hey Naruto..." I trail off trying to get his attention.

"Mhm," Naruto moans as he gets closer to me. I gulped gently as I restrained myself from touching the blonde. I took a deep breath preparing myself as I relaxed in my blonde's company. I take a couple minutes as I listened to his even breathing.

"I wanted to tell you... how much I love you, Naruto. I'm sorry for all these terrible years. I doubt you would want to, but... would you be my boyfriend? I felt like we had something tonight, but if I'm wrong just tell me, Naru," I admitted as a huge load came off my shoulders.

I feel my breath quiver as I waited in silence. Is he speechless in a happy way? Or does he not like me and he doesn't know how to tell me? Shit, I totally messed up! I was way too early with my confession. Why did I even think this was a good idea?

I had a mini heart attack as Naruto made a noise. What the hell? Was that a snore? My god, he's sleeping… I took the covers off of our faces so I could look at his peaceful face.

I feel like this is the first time he has ever let down his guard around me. He may seem carefree, but I could always see his hesitation. He may not even be conscious of it, but he still doesn't trust me, but I'm not complaining. I couldn't even imagine just a couple months ago that I would be in Naruto's bed next to him.

Naru, I hope you will be able to accept my feelings later on, but for now I'm good with what we have. Let's just hope I don't do something to mess that up. Smiling down at the drooling blonde, I kissed the top of his head and settled down next to him. I stiffened as he cuddled up next to me and put his face in the crease between my chin and shoulder. Relaxing, I wrapped my arm around him and brought him closer.

You seriously need to stop being so cute or I'm not too sure what I'll do to you. I don't have much control when I'm with you and I hate that the most. Order is my life, but you never fail to throw me off my path. I seriously can't get enough of you, Naru.

…

Naruto's POV

My fucking head! The sun needs to explode and die a hundred deaths! Groaning, I gripped my pillow tighter and stuffed my face in it to block out the sunlight. God, my pillow smells so fucking good! Hm… it's a lot less comfortable than usual.

I snapped my eyes open so fast that I almost went blind from the sunlight. What the fuck happened? Why am I… Oh shit. Why is Sasuke here? In my bed? This is not fucking happening! Holy shit, did we have SEX? No, we couldn't have. Could we have?

"Naruto, stop thinking. You'll only hurt yourself," Sasuke chuckled as he propped himself on his elbows to look down at me with that stupid smirk of his.

"Is that thing permanent? You always have a fucking smirk on!" I pouted as I sat up myself. Fuck, I'm never drinking again. I really shouldn't have let myself get that drunk. I shouldn't have drunk anything at all!

"Only when I'm with people lower than myself," Sasuke smirked just to prove his fucking point. God, why did I agree to friends with such a prick? Oh yeah, he cried and begged for my forgiveness. "What's so funny, dobe?" teme asked slightly annoyed with my grin.

"I was just remembering why I would be friends with such a prick, but now I remembered. You cried like a little girl and begged me to forgive you," I smiled smugly. I gasped as I was hit with a pillow to my face. The fuck? Glaring at a smirking raven, I quickly grabbed my own pillow and retaliated on his own 'beautiful' face.

I shrieked as Sasuke gave me his murderous glare and wound up to hit my really hard with his pillow. Shit. Jumping off the bed, I scrambled and barely dodged his rampage. I giggled uncontrollably as I ran for my life all around the house with Sasuke in hot pursuit.

"I'm going to fucking KILL you, dobe!" Sasuke growled as he swung and missed by only inches. By now, I'm actually fearing for my life.

Sliding down my stairs' rail, I got ahead some. I was surprised to see almost everyone awake and sitting in my living room. Thank god Kiba is here! "Kiba! Help me! Sasuke's going to kill me!" I cry as I run behind my best friend.

I felt my blood drain as Sasuke hit Kiba in the abdomen making him double over and getting a clear shot to my face. Tumbling over from the hit, I fell on my ass glaring up at the prick with that stupid smirk. I got up fast with his pillow in hand and threw it at his face only for him to dodge it and have it hit Suigetsu.

"Nar-u-to…." Suigetsu whispers deadly with his eyebrow twitching. Oh shit. Screaming like a little girl, I ran all over the room dodging behind many people. Within a minute of this chaos, a pillow fight broke out with almost everyone joining in. Shikamaru crawled under the table to sleep.

I giggled as I smacked Kiba in the back of the head making him fall forward bring himself and Neji to the ground. Shit. I ran away with a grin on my face as the two brunettes chased after me. "Oh shit," I squeaked as Sasuke comes out of nowhere and swung the pillow into my head.

After about 20 more minutes of this pointless fight, we're all sitting on the couches and floor panting heavily. I have my back against Sasuke's as we sit on the floor trying to get our breath back. Shit that was rough. Hinata and Neji were surprisingly the best. They were like ninjas or something with their fluid motions and their speed.

I smiled softly when Kiba discreetly scooted closer to Shikamaru so he could use his shoulder to rest on. Well as discreetly as Kiba could. Which meant plopping his sweet ass next to Shikamaru and claiming his shoulder as his replacement pillow because Mr. fluff fluff died a terrible death.

…

Last Night: Kiba's POV

I growled irritated when I could find nobody! Why is everyone so damn good? The world just decided to play it hard and spun the fucking room just to make it that much harder. "Why is this house so big? Whoever made this house knew I was going to play hide and seek while drunk and made it perfect for hiding spots. Fuck you," I grumble walking around the room.

"Kiba… You do know that you haven't even made it out of the living room, right? It's been thirty minutes," a voice all too similar spoke out with small amusement. I search the room to realize that yes; I was still in the living room. Wow the rest of the house must be fucking gigantic!

Smiling stupidly, I walk over to my best friend who laid on the couch. I trap him under me with a sly smirk. "Got you. I win, so give me something special," I whisper with deep seduction. Now that I got my first kiss out of the way with the love of my life, I feel this new rush of power and confidence.

"Mmm… What do you want, Kiba?" Shika replied with a smirk of his own as he reached up and threaded his fingers in my hair. Before I could tell him to kiss me, he pulled my head down to ignite the fiery kiss and get my heart pounding hard.

Shit, this is so sexy. Who knew that this lazy ass was so masculine and hot? "God Shika, you're so… ah uh, sexy. Fuck uh," I moaned as I got closer to him while he sucked on my tongue before ravaging my mouth. "Shika…" I groaned as he started rubbing my erection through my pants.

"Kiba wait," Shika paused with a hesitant look and a small blush. Oh god, is he rejecting me? "I just wanted to tell you that I love you," he confessed with a sincere smile.

I stared wide-eyed at him for a long time while my brain short circuited. He loves me? When these words finally sunk in, my face turned tomato red. Stuffing my face in his chest, I replied muffled, "Idiot, you're so embarrassing… I-I love you too, Shika. I have for a really long time."

I tensed up as Shika brought my chin up and made me make eye contact with him, "We're such idiots. I've loved you for a long time. I was so jealous when you told Naruto that you had liked someone. I thought that I had lost you."

By the time he was done talking, I couldn't control myself. I smashed my lips into his and ravished him. Moaning, I ground into his hard-on as I untied his hair. Pulling away from him, I took off my shirt and threw it to the side revealing my six pack.

"Lookin' good, Vice-Captain," Shika growled while he traced his fingers over my abdomen. I shivered as he went lower and lower until he was at my zipper. "Do you want this Kiba? I mean you only had your first kiss today," my raven haired crush asked patiently.

"Are you joking? I've been waiting for this for a long time! Well…. let's just not go all the way. I don't think I'm ready…" I trailed off not trying to disappoint him.

"It's good. I'm still trying to sink all of this in myself, but… I'm not going to let that ruin the chance to finally get a taste of you," Shika smirked before flipping us over and moving his face next to the bulge in my pants.

My blush turned into a deep crimson as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans before taking them off with my boxers. "Sh-Shika!" I gasped as the cool air made my erection throb with need and want. "God, I need you so bad, Shika. Please do something!" I moaned looking down at him with lusty eyes.

Smirking, Shika engulfed me in the first go. Holy fucking shit! Stars danced in my vision as he bobbed his head fast. Within a minute a huge load was squirted into his mouth. I felt myself twitch as he swallowed all of it.

"Don't think we're done here. We're going all night. I don't just sleep all day for nothing. I've got tons of energy to spend here," Shika whispered seductively as he crawled up towards my face until his lips were ravaging mine. Fuck, why didn't I confess sooner?

…

Next Day: Naruto's POV

After the pillow fight, I had my chef make us all some breakfast. I made sure there wasn't any morning 'drinking'. That made Kyuubi a little mad. "This is still my house, Kyuu so suck it up," I sighed as I sat back so my servant, Hidan, could take my dish.

"Hidan, how do you like serving other people?" Itachi snickered making me confused. He knows Hidan also? Does he know everyone?

"Shut the fuck up, bastard. This job pays well enough and the kid isn't that bratty. What the fuck are you doing here so fucking early anyway? It's like nine o'clock. What, you stayed over and fucked your little blonde whore? Hey bitch, why aren't you helping me anyway?" Hidan growls foully.

Jumping up, I tried to dispel the tension, "Hey hey, it's alright Hidan. Itachi and Deidara were invited over by my cousin, Kyuu. It's not even Deidara's shift yet. His starts in the afternoon on Saturdays and I've welcomed him into my home anytime he wants."

"Yeah, shut the fuck up bitch. That's all touching and shit, but I couldn't give a damn. Whore, take the rest of the dishes to the kitchen," Hidan scoffs as he takes a seat at the table. The fuck?

"Call him a whore one more fucking time and I swear you won't be able to move for weeks," Itachi growls with his black orbs giving that terrifying Uchiha glare. I gulped as everyone tensed up as the seconds ticked by and Hidan's grin grew.

Standing up, I spoke so Hidan couldn't say anything stupid, "Hey come on, Hidan. Deidara isn't a whore. He didn't even have sex last night. No one did, right?" I smiled as I turned to everyone. My smile faded really quickly when only Sasuke, Jugo, Hinata and Karin were the only ones who looked at peace. Holy shit. "The fuck guys! I can't even imagine all the pairs of people who had sex. Kiba?"

"We didn't even go all the way! Just a lot of blow jobs and hand jobs. My god am I spent. I fucking came eight times before I passed out! Eight times!" Kiba confessed quickly as if it made it all better.

"Suigetsu, who did you fuck?" Sasuke asked really confused as he looked around the table. There was a couple people missing.

"Ah ha, I fucked Sai so hard he can't move! He needs to shut the fuck up, but he has some talent," Suigetsu shrugged with no shame. I smiled a little inside at Sasuke's disgusted look, but I showed disgust as well on the outside.

"Me and Neji," Gaara stated simply with a shrug dismissing Neji's blush as he made eye contact with his cousin. Well, shit. That would leave Itachi to fuck Deidara and…. Tobi, Kyuu, Ino and Sakura.

"Holy shit Kyuu, did you fuck Ino or Sakura? Please tell me that you fucked Tobi. I don't think I could stay your cousin if you fucked those bitches," I begged not really caring about those banshee's opinions.

"Ah ha, it's okay Naru. I fucked Tobi. I have at least some class," Kyuu smirked as the two bitches fumed and left. Thank fucking god! They were such a killer on the fun.

"Wait… That means Ino and Sakura fucked… The fuck?" Kiba concluded really confused. "How the fuck does that work?"

"My god Kiba, just shut the fuck up!" Suigetsu groaned as he banged his head on the table.

"I fucked Deidara," Hidan said simply making everyone freeze. Deidara went pale and Itachi went red with anger. "Just a couple of weeks ago. His ass was so fine. For such an annoying chatterbox, he had many uses for that mouth. He even has a pretty sexy vocabulary," Hidan smirked victorious as Itachi lunged at him with eyes blazing in anger.

"You don't fucking scare me Uchiha. You have a company to run and I don't think you need an assault charge on your record," Hidan smirked as he dodged Itachi's flying fists.

As Itachi pushes Hidan to the wall, I whisper to a very distressed Deidara, "Hey, are you alright?" I felt my heart break as the tears rushed down his cheeks. I felt like crying myself as I embraced him. He sobbed with harsh breaths as his body shivered.

"What the fuck is your problem? I thought we were fucking friends. Sure, I didn't like your attitude that much, but you had my fucking respect. Now get out of my fucking face, you ass hole," Itachi threatened as he pushed away from the tall butler with huge amounts of control.

For a second I thought Hidan was going to be civil, but he smirked sadistically before adding fuel to the huge fire all around him. "He was bleeding so hard. I had to get a new mattress because he bled so fucking much. Man, was he screaming and begging me to stop. He was one of the best I've had in awhile."

Silence is the biggest trick of the world. It may have nothing happening, but everything is going at full speed to start something. It only took Itachi three very long seconds to lunge at Hidan. It took five seconds for the full on chaos to start.

Hidan was on the floor with a bloodied face and Itachi was barely being held back by Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Gaara. Tobi quickly went over to Deidara for moral support. One look at the broken blonde and I lost it.

"Heh, you can go fuck your- Holy shit!" Hidan gasps as he stared wide eyed at the knife in the wall next to his head.

Five more knives followed as I threw each one with accurate aim. They all hit his clothes pinning him to the wall and scratching him a little. Walking over to him slowly, I dragged the last knife across the wall making everyone freeze.

Stopping in front of the overly tall man compared to me, I looked up at him scaring the shit out of him. My eyes were a deep crimson as I glared at him. Stabbing the knife in my hand next to his face, I leaned in making him gulp.

"Shut the fuck up you useless piece of shit. Never and I mean never, touch Deidara again. If you do, I swear to you that you will fear for the little life that you hold now," I whisper with the anger making my voice shaky. Taking the knife out of the wall, I slash open his shirt making a small red line. "Now, should I make you bleed like you made Deidara bleed? Should I make you bleed more? I want you to hurt so fucking much."

Smirking, I dragged the flat part of the blade along his chest up to his throat. "What the fuck are you?" Hidan gasped out as I drew just a little bit of blood from his neck.

"Your worst nightmare." Taking the blade away, I wind back my arm and stab forward.

"Naruto!" Kyuu screamed from across the room breaking the spell on everyone. My hands began to shake as I take my hand away from the knife.

Looking back at the group quickly, my eyes faded back to my sea blue, but they still saw all of that red. No, what have I done? How could I let this happen? Turning back to the unharmed Hidan, I whispered, "You are dismissed for the next week. I'm sorry about your suit. Now get out. I want all of you to leave as well."

Turning away from the pale group, I walked away from them hoping that they would leave me alone. "Wait Naru! Hey, talk to me!" Sasuke weakly yelled after me.

"Leave! Just… leave please," I sighed as I walked into the dark shadows of my house until I crawled into the bed that I was sharing just a little while ago. I felt the tears rush out as the front door closed shut.

* * *

Again, sorry about the delay, but its finally done. I'm guessing you're like WTF? but rest assured I will continue on writing! Please review and I hope this really long chapter made it up to you. I will thank all my last chapter reviewers late, but my twin is waiting to watch this show so I'll thank them you all in a little bit. Love you all and I hope to update soon.


	14. Trusted Friend

Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

I stare with dead, dark eyes at the wall as I lay sprawled out on my orange bed. I lay there with a blank mind as the time keeps on going without me. Eyes stinging from being too dry, I felt indifferent to my pain on the outside and from within. I was brought out of my trance only a little as my eyes look slightly down at my lit up phone signaling that I had a text.

It was from Sasuke. How many has it been? Fifty? Eighty? One Hundred? No, I think it was ninety-three. Yeah, it was. Closing my pained eyes, I ignored the text. I can't look at them. I'm sure it's all about how I have to stay away from him. He saw my eyes. I almost killed Hidan. Of course he would be scared of me.

"Naru, please come out. I haven't seen you in five days now. Have you even eaten anything? Are you even alive? Please-" Kyuu stops mid beg as I open the door and walk past him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. How are you feeling? Need anything?" my cousin pesters.

"Just stop please," I whisper through my horse voice. God that fucking hurt. Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but have my legs tremble with weakness and my head spin. I move steadily into the kitchen and wait for whoever is on chef duty. I feel my eyes water as Deidara walks into the kitchen with a smile.

"Oh, hello Naruto. How have you been? I haven't seen you around lately," Deidara smiles brightly as he tucks a stray strand back into his long bangs. I shrug not ready to answer yet. "You know, Sasuke and Kiba have been calling me none stop. They're really worried. They even stopped by a couple times each day. They're really worried about you."

I look away from the worried blonde in favor of looking at a pitcher of water. Licking my dry lips, I take the pitcher and drink from it directly. I feel ten times better than usual instantly. Putting the empty pitcher down, I ask, "How are you Deidara? I've been so selfish these past couple days. I should have asked you immediately after everyone left."

I feel myself become more comfortable every second I spent with the people I love. They're all so welcoming. "Itachi has been very stressful. He's like a mother hen when it comes to Sasuke and me. He treats me like I'm some child, but it's been good otherwise. I've kind have been bored without you around," Deidara whispers the last part, but it was loud enough for Kyuu to hear.

"Hey! I'm tons of fun!" Kyuu pouts obviously offended. Deidara laughs as I smile softly. I'm so glad they're normal around me. I would have been devastated if they turned their backs to me.

"I'm going to get changed. I want to go swimming. It is summer break1 and all," I announce with a small smile while I got up from my chair. Once I exited the kitchen I felt myself smile even more. It's finally summer vacation! I can just take my time and relax.

I jump a little as there was a knock at the front door just as I pass it. Hm, I wonder who that is. Opening the front door, I almost immediately slam it shut again.

"Naruto! Open the damn door!" Sasuke growls as he tries to push it open. Fuck! Growling, I push back on it with my back and feet firmly planted. "Come on, I want to talk to you."

Letting go of the door, I scramble up the stairs with Sasuke right behind me. Shit! Shit! SHIT! I run quickly in my room stopping at the foot of my bed. Shit, I have nowhere else to- Gasping, Sasuke tackles me onto my bed getting a shit load of covers to my face.

"Naruto, now fucking listen to me. What the fuck is your problem? Did you not see my texts?" Sasuke growls as he lets me turn around to look up at him.

"I did, but I thought… you never wanted to see me again. I thought I freaked you out or something… Were you that worried?" I trail off with a small frown. Is he not scared?

Sasuke looks away as he sighs. "You're a fucking idiot. Why would I be worried. I'm an asshole remember?" the raven glances at me with a smirk dancing on his lips.

Smiling at the raven, I slightly push him away so I can sit up. "I was about to go swimming. Would you like to join me? If you need a bathing suit, there's some in that drawer over there. I'll be in the bathroom." I shuffle over to the drawer and pick out a pair of swim trunks for myself and head into the bathroom.

Wow, the teme can actually have a little humanity. I guess even Sasuke would care about his friends. I wonder why he pushes them all away and why do they all still like him? What do they see in him that compels them to befriend him? I guess when he pushes away all anyone wants to do is pull him back. He kind of has that feeling around him that makes people want to keep trying with him even if he hurts them.

Maybe this is the feeling that made me want to give Sasuke a chance at friendship. It feels like he's worth it, but why? He can be such an asshole, but I guess his small moments redeems him. Those moments are so rare that it makes one feel like a million bucks. Smiling to myself, I could barely contain my happiness. Sasuke was so worried about me that he would come over multiple times and text me nonstop.

I try to wipe away my smile but it was futile. I quickly change into my orange swim trunks before going to the mirror to look myself over. Damn, I'm so fuckable. I grin to myself at that thought. I attempt to wipe off my smile again but with no success. As I open the door, my smile comes off anyway.

"Dude, are you okay? You fucking scared the shit out of me!" Kiba chides me with brows furrowed and eyes worried. I give him a smile hoping to dispel his uneasiness. Kiba smiles contently and pats the top of my head. "So we're swimming?" the puppy asks with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," I answer with a smile as I lead the two to my pool. My blood freezes as I spot a lot of the others in and around my pool. I feel my breath get heavy and my skin become cold as I take a couple steps back until I bump into Sasuke and Kiba.

"Going somewhere Dobe?" Sasuke asks with a blank face as looks down at me. I feel myself panicking as all eyes turns to me. Oh god, they're all judging me. They think I'm a monster. I am a monster.

"L-let me pass. I'm going to be sick," I reply weakly as I quickly pass my two good friends. My skin becomes cold and sweaty as my stomach begins to do flips. I can't face all of them. Kiba and Sasuke are alright since I know them more, but I can't face all of them.

"I got this," Sasuke whispers to Kiba as he runs after me. "Hey Naru, just wait," Sasuke calls as he catches up and spins me around. "You okay? You look like you're going to throw up."

"Why are all of them here? I can't look them in the eye anymore. They hate me. I know it," I frown with tears hanging on my crystal blue eyes. I look into the darkness that is his eyes hoping he would make it all go away.

"Well then why can you look Kiba and I in the eye?" Sasuke asks as he searches my eyes for any sign.

"Well that's because I can trust both of you. You two are the only ones that came to me and asked for friendship," I confess with a small smile and blush.

"You trust me? I mean….. Even though I'm the reason people didn't ask to be your friend?" Sasuke whispers with a blank face. I blink at him when the realization hit me. He's happy, but he has many doubts. He doesn't want to react afraid I'll take back my words. I guess it's normal for someone who's an asshole to have doubts about friendship.

"Of course, Sasuke. You're slowly but surely showing me all of your good sides. Before I only knew your bad sides, but with each smile and joke I can see you're a regular teenager like all of us. I feel like I should hate you, but I can't. I can see you're truly sorry and that's good enough for me. Sure you're pretty bad at showing your good sides, but when you do I feel like I won the lottery. Your smiles are so rare that I treasure them knowing that not many has seen them. I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see your beautiful smile, Sasuke," I reassure the raven with a smile that lit up the room.

"God, you're so fucking corny," Sasuke grumbles as he plays with his hair nervously. His blush is apparent as he turns slightly away from me. "You alright to swim?" Sasuke asks as a change of subject.

He's so adorable! "Yeah, much better. Thanks, teme," I nod as I run back outside with a huge grin on my face. Jumping into the pool, I scare the crap out of Kiba and Shikamaru as they make out on the side of the pool.

"Naruto! Watch where you fucking splash!" Kiba growls soaked sitting next to an equally as soaked Shikamaru. Laughing, I swim away from the mad couple. It's so cute that they finally got together. I'll have to get the juicy details later.

Floating on my back, I couldn't help but feel happy that it's finally summer vacation. I can actually spend summer vacation with some friends. My smile was quickly wiped off as water consumes me completely.

"Sasuke, what the fuck? You can't just jump on me!" I roar with my blue orbs flashing fiercely.

"Sorry, you looked too happy," Sasuke jokes with a smirk as he ducks into the water and swims away.

Smirking myself, I swim after him. That little fucker will get it!

…

"Kiba over here!" I yell as I break away from Sasuke and get the pass. Dribbling with my right hand, I go towards the right to get stopped by Rock Lee. I quickly bounce the basketball low to my left hand and go around him to the basket. Taking one more dribble with my left hand, I make a layup and score two points. The first years cheer from the side lines as I give Kiba a high five.

I flinch slightly as Kakashi blows his whistle twice meaning the scrimmage ended. Kiba, Neji, Sai and I gives high fives to Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Gaara. Our team only won by one point. It was so close. We all circle up to listen to the Captain's finishing words until we hit the locker rooms. Usually the Coach will say something, but Kakashi is already reading his book and walking away.

"Great job today everyone. Naruto, nice ending shot. Kiba good pass, but you could have also shot from where you were. Take every opportunity to take a shot, because you don't know how much time you'll have left. Rock Lee, you rushed in to stop Naruto. You need to slow down and get in position to block. Neji, I didn't see you blocking Gaara out so you could get the rebound and vice versa. It's important to rebound because every possession matters. Shikamaru good job marking Sai and Sai, good job trying to get free. You almost had it. Hit the showers. I'll see you all here at the same time. Break," Sasuke finishes.

"Hey Kiba, you want to go swimming after we take a shower. It's really nice out today," I suggest as I jog up to him with a smile.

"Uh sorry but Shika and I are going out the whole day. I'm free tomorrow though," Kiba denies sheepishly as he glances at Shikamaru who is packing up his stuff.

"It's alright. Have fun, but not too much fun," I giggle as I dodge Kiba's light push. Those two will seriously kill me with their adorableness. Walking away from my best friend, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I feel like they hang out so much. I'm feeling a little lonely, but I should be lucky to have friends.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I'm changing up my whole room. Could you help me figure out what to do and then help me do it? It'll probably be a week or so project," Sasuke suggests as we head into the locker room. He had that blank face again.

"Of course! That sounds like so much fun! I recommend a good amount of orange," I joke while throwing my sweaty jersey into my locker. I couldn't help but glance at Sasuke's bare chest. Everyone does it. It's almost impossible not to glance at others.

"I don't think so, dobe. Orange wouldn't do well for me," Sasuke cringes at the thought as he takes out his towel and heads for the showers. I watch as a drop of sweat rolls down his back and fades into his towel.

Shaking my head, I put my towel around my waist and took off my boxers. Hmmm… I've never been to Sasuke's house before. I feel like it'll be some spooky mansion or something. Now I'm kind of curious.

…

Sasuke's POV

"Holy shit, this place is beautiful! I seriously thought it was going to be scary as hell," Naruto giggles as he looks around with awe.

"Hn," I reply as I lead him through the mansion. I feel my stomach do a hundred flips per second as Naruto walks beside me as we brush up against each other periodically. I put my hands in my pockets and fist them tightly. I can't believe Naruto is in my house. This is so surreal. "So here's my bedroom. It's really simple."

Letting the blonde into my room, I awaited his response. "Does anyone even live in here? There's like no sign of life. The room is so clean!" Naruto proclaims as he jumps on the bed just to mess it up a little.

The room had white walls and hardwood floors. The bed was simple with a black blanket and white pillows. There were a night stand on both sides and two doors; One leads to the bathroom and the other leads to a huge walk in closet. Not like I used much of the space. There is a wooden desk with my laptop placed neatly in the center and a pencil holder with one pencil and one pen in it.

"That's why I want your help. Your room looked really cool, but bright colors aren't my style. I want a modern type of look, but also some place where I can relax," I describe as I walk through my really spacious room to the simple bed where my cute little blonde lay. I want to capture him underneath me, but instead I sit on the edge of the bed looking back at him.

"Let's start with painting! Let's do black and white stripes!" Naruto decides with sparkling blue eyes as he sits up fast. God, he's so adorable.

I can't disappoint him and I can live with that. At least he didn't suggest orange and purple. God, that would have been ugly. He's at least thinking what I would like. "Hn," I reply in confirmation. I jump slightly as my door opens.

"Hm… What are you guys up too? It's so rare to have visitors," Itachi leers from the door with a mysterious smirk dancing on his lips. And these are the moments that I hate my brother. Why does he have to fucking interrupt us?

"I'm helping Sasuke do a room makeover," Naruto answers nonchalantly missing the glance towards me. Fuck, I swear to god if you do anything stupid Itachi, I will murder you.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you two later," Itachi smirks as he makes his way out of the room. Wow, that was really easy. Too easy… "Oh, just don't look under his bed," Itachi adds before closing the door.

Are you fucking joking me? I can't believe he just said that. Looking sharply at Naruto, he glances at me before tumbling off the side of the bed onto the ground. Dashing as fast I could, I tackle the blonde into the night stand.

"Hey, I've got this same magazine!" Naruto exclaims as he starts looking through my gay magazine. Shit this is so embarrassing. "This is my favorite picture," Naruto says as he shows me the picture of the raven pounding the blonde on the beach. Shit, that's my favorite one too. It reminds me of Naruto…

As long as he doesn't look inside the box… I feel myself starting to get hard as we both look at my many magazines. God, this is so embarrassing. Naruto doesn't seem to mind, so I guess this is okay, but… I can barely contain myself. I'm hard as fuck and I'm sitting next to the one person that I want to ravish.

"What's in the box?" Naru asks as he grabs it quickly before I could get over my lust haze. Shit. "Oh my god, do you use these? I never took you as a uke, teme," he giggles as he goes through my collection of sex toys.

"Of course not. I'm strictly seme… I haven't used any of them. Itachi keeps on buying them for me and told me to get a boyfriend…" I trail off embarrassed as he looks through all of them. Please god, just strike me with lightning.

I want to die as Naruto picks up a neon green vibrating dildo. "I've always wanted one of these, but I couldn't bring myself to go into a sex shop. This is so cool he he," Naruto laughs softly with a small blush as he turns it on as a test. We both watch as it vibrates violently in his hand. Fuck, I'm so hard.

I take a huge intake of breath as I shake uncontrollably. "Ngh ha ah. D-Dobe, what the f-fuck?" I gasp out in question as he presses the dildo harder against my crotch. Shit, I'm going to cum. I lean my face into the nape of his neck as I try to control my voice. God, this feels so amazing.

Within a minute, I cry out and cum in my pants. Panting hard onto my dobe, I barely heard him. "Do the same thing to me too, Sasuke," Naruto whispers to me as he hands me the vibrating dildo.

What. The. Fuck. I lean back slightly to notice the obvious lusty haze in his blue eyes.

Fuck it. I lean back forward and start sucking his collar bone as I stick the vibrator underneath his shorts and boxers.

...

* * *

1: I changed it from winter break to summer break. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I'm seriously going to write the next chapter this weekend. It will happen. God, I'm really bad with these cliffhangers. Please tell me your insight on this chapter. I'm not sure about it. Anyway, please review and follow if you aren't already. Thanks so much.

* * *

Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

Release Me, YugiKitten, PrincessAnime08, HollowShirosaki413, Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, Yami Mizuna, Kattan Tieguchi, Rei, YaoiFreak13, Nella-Heart, clio1111, Shiona Acitiu, IWishIWasACheesecake, Allykrau, darkhuntressxir, xSasuNaruYaoix, Ennu, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, yuuram, , immortal-lover14, Blank Angel, igotmoneymoney, Naruto7771, Zakura Koi, Destiny MeLynn, Lingo10, Crispybaconlove, TheHiddenAngel, Amy Lee Rose, Wolfisis, saku-ann, BING-Lover, AiMila, , lilithvitora, NightQueenForever, Hermes right hand dude, HowTroublesome12, MaliciousMango, sasunarulover453, brittish nerd, Kuroame Uzumaki, and shards of a sonata.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I seriously did this chapter instead of reading my summer reading book. Got to start and finish tonight. School starts tomorrow. God that fucking sucks. Bright side, I got my little kitten today. She is so cute, but also a distraction… Whatever. Ugh, got to read Dorian Gray now….


End file.
